Más fuerte que el fuego
by LitlBird
Summary: Finnick Odair, ganador de los 65º Juegos del Hambre. Annie Cresta, ganadora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre. Finnick y Annie, los verdaderos trágicos amantes de Panem. ATENCIÓN, PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DE EN LLAMAS Y SINSAJO.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía un cálido y soleado día en el distrito 4. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban la costa y el mar permanecía en una calma sólo rota por alguna que otra ola solitaria. _Hace un día espléndido, _pensó Annie entrelazando sus dedos con los de Finnick mientras caminaban, _un día perfecto para ir a nadar._

_- ¿Podemos ir a nadar, Finnick?- _preguntó mirándole con ojos suplicantes- _¿Podemos?_

- _Podremos_- dijo Finnick con una cálida sonrisa-_ En cuanto volvamos de la plaza._

-_ ¿La plaza?- _Annie ladeó la cabeza.

- _Hoy es el Vasallaje, ¿recuerdas?_- respondió él con cautela- _Lo hemos estado hablando._

- _Vasallaje...- _aquella palabra no le decía nada a Annie. Finnick lo había comentado durante el desayuno pero no lograba acordarse de su significado. Al ver que dudaba, Finnick suspiró y dejó de caminar.

- _Hoy es el aniversario de los primeros Juegos_- Annie se estremeció- _Y para celebrarlo vamos a ir a una Cosecha especial donde se elegirán dos tributos de entre todos los vencedores_- Cosecha. Annie empezó a retroceder. No, la Cosecha no. La Cosecha era mala. La Cosecha llevaba a los Juegos. La Cosecha le había quitado a Finnick una vez.

- _No quiero_- las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Intentó volver a su casa pero Finnick tenía cogida su mano- _No quiero, Finnick, no quiero_- empezó a dar tirones intentando librarse del agarre. La gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse- _¡No quiero!- _Annie comenzó a gritar cada vez más golpeando a Finnick para que la soltara pero éste permanecía inmóvil. Después de mucho debatir, la joven se cansó de luchar y dejó que Finnick la atrajera hacia él y la abrazara con fuerza- _No quiero...- _siguió diciendo entre sollozos cada vez más débiles- _No quiero..._

- _No va a pasarte nada, Annie_- Finnick comenzó a acariciar su melena castaña para calmarla- _Estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

-_ Estarás conmigo_- repitió Annie acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-_ Eso es. Y mientras estemos juntos, nada malo nos pasará. Te lo prometo._

...

A medida que se acercaban a la plaza, el murmullo de la gente iba haciéndose mayor. Todos los habitantes del distrito habían acudido a la celebración del Vasallaje de obligada asistencia, con mejor o peor ánimo. Annie permanecía agarrada al brazo de Finnick, avanzando lentamente entre la multitud y sin apartar los ojos del escenario situado frente al Edificio de Justicia. _La Cosecha es mala_, se repitió, _La Cosecha hace daño_. En el escenario habían instalado dos áreas acordonadas, una para chicas y otro para chicos, donde los mentores que seguían con vida iban colocándose. Finnick se paró a medio camino del área de las chicas y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Annie.

-_ Ahora tenemos que separarnos_- Annie frunció el ceño- _Tienes que ir junto al resto de chicas y yo debo irme con los chicos_- Annie miró a la zona de las chicas, donde las ganadoras de otros años sonreían con afecto invitándola a unirse a ellas, y volvió la vista a Finnick- _Todo va a salir bien, estaré cerca- _Annie se mordió el labio. No quería alejarse de él, por muy cerca que fuese a estar. Y no quería estar allí. Quería estar en la playa, recogiendo conchas y nadando en el mar, no de pie en una plaza. Finnick miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió- _Ve con Mags, ella te cuidará_- Annie volvió la cabeza y vio a su anciana mentora avanzando lentamente hacia ellos- _Te veo muy pronto_- Finnick le dio un largo beso en la frente y fue a reunirse con los demás vencedores. _Finnick_. Annie iba a ir detrás de él cuando una mano arrugada cogió su muñeca. Mags había llegado a su lado y, tras dedicarla un par de palabras incomprensibles y una sonrisa, empezó a tirar de ella hacia la zona donde esperaban el resto de vencedoras. Annie la siguió obedientemente hasta la zona asignada para ella y esperó. _Esto acabará pronto_, pensaba mientras observaba distraídamente a un hombre meter la mano en una urna, _Y cuando acabe iremos a nadar_. Y quizás hasta podrían ir a pescar, aunque no recordaba dónde habían dejado las redes. Empezó a repasar mentalmente los lugares donde podrían estar cuando el sonido de su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Annie frunció el ceño y parpadeó. Le costó unos segundos recordar dónde estaba. En un escenario, en la plaza de su distrito, en una Cosecha especial donde los tributos saldrian elegidos... de entre los vencedores... Y ella era una vencedora. Lo que significaba que... El hombre volvió a llamarla sujetando un papel en la mano. Las cámaras la grababan y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella pero fue la expresión de Finnick, destrozado a pesar de intentar mantener la calma, lo que verdaderamente la hizo reaccionar. La imagen de su antiguo compañero de distrito decapitado se formó en su mente. La cabeza totalmente separada del cuerpo, la sangre manando a borbotones del cuello. El agua que llegó después inundándolo todo y casi acabando con su vida.

- _¡No!- _Annie comenzó a chillar presa del pánico. No quería ir a la Arena, no quería vivir sus pesadillas de nuevo. Quería salir de allí. Dos agentes de la paz la agarraron por los brazos y la obligaron a avanzar pero sólo consiguieron hacerla gritar más- _¡No quiero!- _Annie comenzó a retorcerse y a patalear pero los dos agentes no la soltaban. Fue entonces cuando Mags dio un paso al frente y dijo las palabras "me presento voluntaria" con tal decisión que hasta el presentador pareció sorprendido. Los agentes de la paz se llevaron a Annie medio a rastras del escenario mientras ésta seguía debatiéndose.

- _Tranquila, señorita Cresta_- dijo uno de ellos con una voz carente de emoción- _Ha habido una voluntaria para ocupar su lugar, ya no tendrá que ir a la Arena_- no tenía que volver. Annie paró de debatirse y dejó que los agentes la alejaran más y más de la plaza. Ya no tenía que ir, estaba a salvo. Todo iba bien. En ese momento oyó la voz del presentador amplificada por los altavoces anunciando el nombre del tributo masculino: Finnick Odair. Los agentes de la paz dejaron de caminar e intercambiaron una mirada. Annie permaneció quieta en el sitio asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Finnick. Finnick tendría que volver a la Arena. Finnick, su Finnick. La imagen de su compañero de distrito decapitado fue sustituída por una de Finnick desangrándose tan nítida que Annie ahogó un grito.

-_ Finnick_- comenzó a andar hacia la multitud pero los agentes volvieron a sujetarla- _Finnick_- Annie alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a su pareja desaparecer por la puerta del Edificio de Justicia- _¡Finnick!- _los agentes la soltaron haciéndola tropezar hacia delante- _¡Finnick! ¡Finnick!_- echó a correr abriéndose paso a empujones entre la gente hasta llegar al escenario. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta del edificio. Tenía que encontrarle. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que se fuera. Tenía que retenerle a su lado. Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente hasta la sala donde los tributos se despedían de sus familias antes de partir a los Juegos- _¡Finnick!- _Annie se precipitó al interior de la sala y abrazó a Finnick con todas sus fuerzas_- ¡Finnick, no te vayas!_

- _Annie..._

_- ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos!- gritó Annie rompiendo a llorar- ¡Me lo prometiste!_

_- Annie escucha..._

_- ¡Lo prometiste!- _repitió Annie sin dejar de abrazarle_- ¡No puedes irte!_

_- ¡Annie, escúchame!- _Finnick se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos- _No tenemos mucho tiempo_- algo en los ojos de Finnick hizo enmudecer a Annie, algo que iba más allá de la urgencia. Dolor- _Debo ir a los Juegos, eso es algo inevitable. Pero necesito que durante todo ese tiempo seas una chica valiente y te portes bien. Sea lo que sea lo que me pase en la Arena, prométeme que mantendrás la calma_- Annie asintió despacio y Finnick se relajó y la abrazó de nuevo. Permanecieron un rato unidos, balanceándose suavemente sin querer romper el que podría ser su último momento juntos- _Estos días puede que veas u oigas rumores sobre relaciones que mantuve con otras personas. No los creas bajo ningún concepto. Y una cosa más: si las cosas se ponen difíciles por aquí, quiero que permanezcas en casa. Nada de salir a la calle si hay revueltas, ¿entendido?- _No, Annie no lo entendía. No entendía a qué se refería Finnick con cosas difíciles y mucho menos los supuestos rumores que circularían sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que le perdía de nuevo, que otra vez tocaba decir adios y esperar a que volviera vivo. Si volvía. _Nadie escapa de la muerte dos veces._

- _Te quiero mucho, Finnick_- dijo Annie con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

- _Y yo a ti, sirena. Ahora y siempre_- en ese momento un agente de la paz abrió la puerta indicándoles que el tiempo de despedida había acabado. Finnick tomó el rostro de Annie entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso de despedida en la boca- _Sé fuerte_- el agente le acompañó fuera de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Annie con un vacío familiar en el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaf. Chaf. Chaf_. El cuchillo de Finnick se clavaba cada vez más en el árbol haciendo un pequeño agujero. Él y Katniss habían sido los encargados de ir a por agua aquel día, algo que Finnick agradecía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la playa sin hacer nada. La inanición le llevaba a pensar y pensar le llevaba a recordar. _No pienses_, se dijo clavando con más fuerza el cuchillo. Pero ya era tarde. La imagen de Mags avanzando hacia la niebla permanecía fresca en su memoria. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte? ¿Medio día? ¿Más? ¿Menos? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que su antigua mentora se había ido para siempre, que se había sacrificado por ellos, por él. Clavó el cuchillo una última vez y lo retorció. El tiempo para llorar a Mags ya había pasado, ahora debía centrarse en otras cosas. Como en beber.

- _Katniss, ¿me pasas la espita?_- la joven vencedora del distrito doce, aparentemente también perdida en sus pensamientos, sacó la espita de su cinturón y se la pasó. Justo cuando Finnick iba a agarrar el tubo metálico, un grito resonó por la Arena. Era un grito de una niña, tan lleno de miedo y dolor que helaba la sangre. Un grito que, a pesar de no significar mucho para Finnick, hizo que Katniss dejara caer la espita y saliera disparada en dirección al sonido-_ ¡Katniss!- _Finnick sacó el cuchillo del árbol de un tirón y salió tras de ella. Quien quiera que fuera la dueña de la voz era alguien que Katniss conocía bien.

_- ¡Prim!- _gritaba una y otra vez_- ¡Prim!- Prim_. Finnick tardó apenas unos segundos en asociar el nombre a la imagen de una niña rubia de unos doce años, tan adorable que era imposible no quererla. Primrose, la hermana de Katniss. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y cómo había llegado? Finnick apretó más el paso pero Katniss estaba ya fuera de su alcance. _Maldita sea_.

- _¡Katniss!- _tanto Katniss como Prim habían dejado de gritar, lo cual podían ser tanto buenas como malas noticias. Finalmente Finnick llegó a un claro, donde la chica en llamas estaba apoyada contra un árbol limpiando una de sus flechas con musgo. No había ni rastro de Prim- _¿Katniss?_

- _Está bien. Estoy bien. Creía que había oído a mi hermana pero...- _otro grito, similar al anterior, cortó a Katniss en medio de la frase. Solo que no se trataba de Prim. _Annie_. Era ella, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Y estaba en peligro- _¡Finnick, espera!- _pero Finnick no la oía. Echó a correr en dirección a los gritos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

- _¡Annie!- _¿Por qué a ella, por qué allí? ¿Quién tendría interés en hacerle daño a alguien como Annie? No lo sabía. En lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en los gritos de su sirena, sufriendo en alguna parte de la jungla- _¡Annie!- _las zarzas arañaban su piel y las raíces del suelo le hacían tropezar pero no le importaba. Debía llegar junto a ella, debía salvarla de aquel dolor que su voz reflejaba. Debía protegerla. La carrera se prolongó medio kilómetro hasta que Finnick llegó a un claro donde había un árbol de cuyas ramas parecía venir el origen del sonido- _¡Annie!- _Finnick intentó subir pero el árbol tenía las ramas demasiado altas. Rodeó el árbol en busca de algún punto de apoyo para poder subir pero la corteza era lisa y resbaladiza_- ¡Annie, Annie!- _los gritos parecían haberse intensificado, tanto que Finnick empezó a temer por la vida de su amada. De pronto los gritos cesaron y un pájaro cayó muerto a sus pies desde una de las ramas del árbol. Finnick se acercó con precaución al pájaro, que tenía clavada una flecha plateada en el cuello. Estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta Annie que no se había dado cuenta de que Katniss le seguía. ¿Pero dónde estaba Annie? Finnick se agachó junto al pájaro para sacar la flecha pero se detuvo. Algo en él le resultaba familiar. Era negro y con cresta, más pequeño que una gaviota y parecido a un sinsajo. Y entonces cayó. Un charlajo. El padre de los sinsajos, el arma que el Capitolio había usado durante los Días Oscuros. Un pájaro que era capaz de reproducir conversaciones humanas enteras con todo lujo de detalles. Finnick cogió el pájaro y se levantó lentamente. Entonces Annie no estaba en la Arena. _Pero era su voz_. El joven palideció._ Los charlajos imitan lo que oyen, lo que significa que..._

- _Está bien, Finnick. Sólo es un charlajo_- Katniss había conseguido bajar del árbol desde donde había efectuado el disparo- _Están jugando con nosotros. No es real. No es tu... Annie_- No, no era Annie, pero era su voz.

- _No, no es Annie. Pero la voz era la suya. Los charlajos imitan lo que oyen. ¿Dónde consiguieron esos gritos, Katniss?- _sólo había una forma posible. Katniss palideció al comprender las palabras de Finnick.

- _Oh, Finnick, no crees que ellos..._

- _Sí, lo creo- _las habían torturado. Habían cogido a las personas que más querían, las habían torturado hasta hacerlas gritar y habían emitido sus gritos en la Arena sabiendo el efecto que tendría en ellos. Una doble tortura-_ Eso es exactamente lo que creo_- en realidad era algo fácil de hacer. No sabía cómo era de resistente la hermana de Katniss pero Annie se quebraba con facilidad. Un golpe, una palabra, una imagen. Eso bastaba- _Tenemos que salir de aquí_- sólo se habían topado con dos charlajos pero pronto llegarían más con más gritos. Otro charlajo con la voz de un chico comenzó a gritar a su izquierda pero esa vez Finnick consiguió sujetar a Katniss antes de que esta echara a correr de nuevo- _¡No es él, Katniss! ¡Es un muto! ¡Vamos!- _debían salir de esa zona cuanto antes o acabarían perdiendo la cabeza. Ambos tributos echaron a correr en dirección a la playa intentando alejarse del horror que empezaba a formarse. A lo lejos Peeta y Johanna les aguardaban justo en el límite entre la selva y la playa. _¿Por qué no vienen?, _pensó Finnick intentando hacer caso omiso al aleteo de los charlajos_, ¿Por qué se quedan ahí plantados sin hacer nada? _Chocaron contra la respuesta antes de verla. Finnick se llevó una mano a la nariz allí donde había recibido la mayor parte del golpe. Había una barrera invisible entre ellos y la playa, por eso Peeta, Johanna y Beete no habían acudido en su ayuda. La vencedora del distrito siete golpeaba una y otra vez con su hacha la superficie de la barrera intentando romperla pero Finnick sabía que era imposible. Él y Katniss estaban atrapados allí dentro. Dándose finalmente por vencida, Johanna se arrodilló frente a Finnick con ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared y sus labios empezaron a moverse formando palabras que Finnick no llegó a comprender. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Eran tres palabras y Johanna las repetía una y otra vez golpeando la pared. "... una hora". ¿Una hora qué? Finnick apoyó una mano ensangrentada en la barrera intentando descifrar las palabras de Johanna. Detrás de ella, Beete se daba golpecitos en la muñeca simulando llevar un reloj. Un reloj. Eso es lo que era la Arena, un reloj dividido en doce sectores donde cada hora desencadenaba un nuevo peligro. Él y Katniss habían entrado en el sector equivocado a la hora equivocada, lo que significaba que... "Aguanta una hora". Eso era lo que quería decir Johanna, que no había forma de salir de allí, que tenían que aguantar una hora hasta que los charlajos se marchasen. Pero cuando los charlajos comenzaron a cantar Finnick supo que no iba a poder soportarlo. Annie estaba en cada charlajo que oía, chillando, llorando, suplicando por una ayuda que nunca llegaría. Finnick se encogió en el suelo y apretó las manos contra sus oídos intentando bloquear aquellos horribles sonidos pero era inútil. Cada uno de ellos le rompía el corazón, no sólo porque probablemente Annie estaría siendo torturada en aquel momento sino porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Gimió de dolor y se apretó contra la barrera, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que parase todo aquello pero los charlajos no se iban. Cada nuevo sonido enviaba sacudidas a su alma hasta que Finnick olvidó dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar.

...

-_ ¿Finnick?- _un par de manos acariciaron las suyas apartándolas suavemente de sus oídos- _¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?- _Finnick parpadeó lentamente intentando vislumbrar la figura agachada frente a él.

- _¿Annie?_

- _No, no soy Annie_- poco a poco Johanna le incorporó y le llevó junto con el resto a la playa- _No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo._

-_ Annie...- _Finnick no podía pensar con claridad. Los charlajos se habían ido pero los gritos aún permanecían en su cabeza- _Ella..._

- _Está bien, Fin_- Johanna le acercó una pequeña concha con agua pero las manos de Finnick temblaban tanto que apenas era capaz de sujetarla-_ Annie está bien._

- _No- _el recipiente resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo derramando el agua- _No, tú no lo has escuchado. Ella... sus gritos...- _la vencedora del distrito siete sujetó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- _Annie está bien_- dijo marcando cada palabra- _No le ha pasado nada porque no pueden hacerle nada._

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?- _Johanna señaló a Peeta con la cabeza. El tributo del distrito doce mantenía una conversación similar a la suya con Katniss.

- _... ¿Qué pasa cuando llegan a los ocho tributos finales en los Juegos? ¿Qué pasa en los ocho finales?- _¿Los ocho finales? ¿A qué se refería?- _Entrevistan a tu familia y amigos en casa. ¿Y pueden hacer eso si los han matado a todos?- _No, no podían. Les necesitaban vivos para hacer la entrevista. Y no podían hacerles daño porque todo el país lo sabría a través de las cámaras- _Era un truco, Katniss. Uno horrible. Pero nosotros somos los únicos a los que puede hacerles daño. Somos nosotros quienes estamos en los Juegos. No ellos_- aquello era cierto. No era Annie la que participaba en los Juegos sino él. De modo que no tenían ninguna necesidad de hacerla daño. Lo único que habían hecho era coger su voz.

- _¿Tú lo crees, Finnick?- _dijo Katniss aún acurrucada en brazos de Peeta.

- _Podría ser cierto. No lo sé_- todo era demasiado retorcido, demasiado irreal- _¿Podrían hacer eso, Beete? Tomar la voz normal de alguien y hacer que..._

- _Oh, sí. Ni siquiera es tan difícil, Finnick. Nuestros niños aprenden una técnica similar en el colegio_.

- _Por supuesto que Peeta tiene razón_- Johanna comenzó a hablar pero Finnick no la escuchaba. Su menté voló hacia el dia del Vasallaje, cuando el nombre de Annie fue sacado de la urna. Recordó cómo la chica había empezado a chillar al pensar que debía volver a la Arena, cómo habían tenido que llevársela a rastras del escenario. Ni siquiera necesitaban entrevistarla, bastaba con coger el audio de la grabación de la Cosecha. Annie estaba bien. Sin mediar palabra, Finnick se levantó y se acercó al agua. De modo que la historia se repetía. No importaba que estuviera participando en los Juegos, el Capitolio seguiría usando a Annie contra él. Y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. Annie era lo último que le quedaba, la ultima persona con vida a la que quería de verdad y el presidente Snow lo sabía. Por eso no podía matarla, porque si acababa con ella acabaría con el control que tenía sobre él. Era un acuerdo que habían alcanzado tiempo atrás; él obedecía, ella vivía. Finnick sumergió las manos en el agua y se refrescó la cara. Annie. Su dulce Annie, su sirena. ¿Cómo estaría viviendo todo aquello? ¿Intentaba ser fuerte como él le había pedido el día que se separaron? ¿Estaba viéndole ahora, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba pero preocupada porque algo iba mal? Era fácil imaginarla sentada en el sofá con las piernas abrazadas y la mirada fija en la televisión. _Volveré contigo, Annie_, pensó Finnick zambulléndose en el mar, _Volveremos a estar juntos._


	3. Chapter 3

Annie permanecía sentada en el sofá con las piernas abrazadas y la mirada fija en el televisor. Apenas se había movido desde el día en que Finnick se marchó a la Arena. Casi no comía y cuando debía levantarse para ir al baño siempre volvía corriendo por si se perdía algo importante. Así había pasado los últimos días, sin otra compañía que la de los presentadores de los Juegos. Así había visto el desfile de los tributos, la entrevista, donde Finnick había leído un poema declarándole su amor (o eso creía), la muerte de Mags, antigua mentora y amiga, y cientos y cientos de momentos vividos en la Arena, tantos que era incapaz de recordarlos todos. Y los había visto como le había prometido a Finnick: siendo fuerte y sin llorar. Bueno sí, había llorado. Cuando los charlajos habían rodeado a Finnick y Katniss emitiendo los gritos de sus seres queridos, de ella. Ver a Finnick acurrucado en el suelo atormentado por algo que no era real rompió la frágil resistencia de Annie. Gritó, lloró y golpeó la pantalla del televisor intentando llegar hasta él, tratando de decirle que estaba bien, que estaba siendo fuerte y que no debía preocuparse por ella pero todo lo que consiguió fue un dolor sordo en las manos y un sentimiento de impotencia en el corazón. Alertados por sus gritos, algunos de sus vecinos entraron en su casa y la obligaron a apartarse del televisor para que tomara el aire. Desde ese día, los antiguos vencedores del distrito 4 se turnaban para visitarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien pero Annie no les dejaba quedarse mucho tiempo. No necesitaba a nadie, solo quería que Finnick volviera. _Va a volver_, pensó Annie mientras acariciaba distraídamente la funda de uno de los cojines, _Me lo prometió_. Pero las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles en la Arena. Solo quedaban ocho y el territorio del reloj se había convertido en un todos contra todos. Las cámaras apenas tenían tiempo de retransmitir todo lo que ocurría y Annie tuvo que usar toda su concentración para no perderse en el torrente de imágenes: Katniss avanzando tambaleante presionando un trozo de musgo contra su brazo ensangrentado, Finnick buscándola a ella y a Johanna tridente en mano, Beete tumbado en el suelo luchando por mantener la conciencia, Brutus matando a Chaff, Peeta matando a Brutus, Finnick llegando al claro del árbol donde Beete permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, Katniss saliendo de su escondite arco en mano, apuntando hacia un punto en el cielo, disparando una flecha plateada y... nada. La señal se interrumpió y la televisión empezó a emitir un zumbido, dando a entender que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que la imagen se restableciera. Annie permaneció inmóvil intentando asimilar lo que había visto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había cortado la señal? ¿Lo había hecho el Capitolio? ¿Y los tributos? ¿Seguían vivos y luchando o habían perecido todos? ¿Y Finnick? ¿Qué pasaba con Finnick? Annie abandonó su posición y se arrodilló frente a ella intentando buscar algún sentido a lo que pasaba. _¿Finnick? _Comenzó a golpearla, suavemente al principio pero más insistentemente al ver que nada cambiaba_. ¡Finnick!_ Acercó un oído a la pantalla para ver si podía captar algún sonido pero lo único que se escuchaba era un intenso zumbido. No, había algo más. Disparos, gritos, ruido de cristales rompiéndose. Annie se separó del televisor y permaneció arrodillada tratando de imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Arena. Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que el ruido no venía del televisor, sino de la calle. Se levantó despacio y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Aquello era un caos equiparable al de la Arena. La gente corría en todas direcciones, algunos rompían los cristales de las tiendas de alimentos para robar comida y agua y los Agentes de la Paz disparaban a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, acercándose rápidamente a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

- _¡Annie!- _su vecino de enfrente la había visto asomada a la ventana y se dirigía hacia allí corriendo- ¡Annie, corre! ¡Huye!- abrió la boca para decir algo más pero cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la ventana una bala le atravesó el cráneo. Annie gritó aterrorizada y se apartó de la ventana. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué los Agentes mataban a la gente? ¿Por qué esa gente cargaba contra ellos armada con palos y piedras? ¿Era aquello una de las revueltas que había mencionado Finnick? No lo sabía, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. En su mente permanecía la muerte de aquel hombre, asesinado mientras intentaba prevenirla. _Corre. Huye._ ¿Pero hacia dónde? ¿Y por qué? Un golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Afuera, un par de Agentes de la Paz montaban guardia frente a su casa mientras un tercero intentaba echar la puerta abajo. _Corre_. Iban a por ella. _Huye_. Los golpes se sucedieron con más violencia y la puerta comenzó a temblar. _¡Corre! _La puerta cedió y los hombres entraron en la casa pistolas en mano. Movida por el instinto, Annie se precipitó hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Los Agentes no tardaron en seguirla, gritando que se detuviera en nombre del Presidente Snow, aunque por suerte las escaleras eran estrechas y no eran capaces de subir los tres a la vez. Aún así, uno de ellos consiguió agarrar el tobillo de Annie haciéndola tropezar y golpearse la barbilla contra un escalón. La joven pataleo intentando escapar pero el Agente no aflojaba su agarre y sus dos compañeros se acercaban cada vez más. Finalmente el pie de Annie encontró la nariz del Agente y le propinó una patada que les hizo rodar a los tres escaleras abajo. Annie siguió subiendo, tropezando una y otra vez hasta que alcanzó el piso de arriba. Abajo, los Agentes se abrían paso escaleras arriba en medio de maldiciones e improperios.

_- ¡Snow ha dicho que la quiere viva pero no ha dicho nada de pegarle un tiro en la clavícula!- _Annie tuvo que taparse la boca para no volver a gritar. Miró a izquierda y derecha en el pasillo, donde las distintas habitaciones se repartían a ambos lados, y decidió esconderse en el baño. Entró, cerró la puerta con pestillo y esperó, rezando en silencio para que los Agentes se fueran y con la adrenalina de la carrera aún corriendo por sus venas. Desde el otro lado los hombres intentaban entrar accionando el picaporte varias veces pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada. Entonces comenzaron de nuevo los golpes. Una vez, dos, tres veces. La puerta permanecía impasible pero Annie no estaba segura de cuánto aguantaría. Recordando cómo habían conseguido echar abajo la puerta de entrada, Annie se apretó contra la puerta del baño y empujó intentando contrarestar la fuerza de los Agentes. Cada vez que la puerta se abría un centímetro, Annie empujaba y la puerta volvía a cerrarse. El tira y afloja se mantuvo durante casi una hora hasta que los Agentes cargaron los tres a la vez rompiendo la puerta y haciendo que Annie cayera hacia delante. Su cabeza chocó contra uno de los bordes de la bañera y la joven se sumió en una profunda inconsciencia antes de tocar el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

La cálida brisa acariciaba su rostro. Un leve balanceo le mecía suavemente. Probablemente se había quedado dormido en la hamaca del jardín. No, en la barca. Eso es, estaba navegando en la barca. Finnick sonrió para sus adentros y acarició la superficie del esquife. Siempre le había gustado aquella barca, pequeña, de madera suave y acolchada... ¿Acolchada? Finnick abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el mar y desde luego no estaba en el distrito 4. Se encontraba en una habitación de techo bajo y luz plateada, sobre una mesa acolchada. Cientos de tubos partían desde su brazo derecho hasta una máquina que producía pitidos intermitentes. A su izquierda se encontraba otra máquina similar que bombeaba aire hasta la mascarilla que le cubría la nariz y la boca. Frente a él Katniss descansaba en una mesa similar y a unos metros de ellos lo hacía Beete. Finnick trató de levantarse pero se sentía débil. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y aletargado y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Un hombre entró en la estancia con un trapo mojado y comenzó a humedecerle la frente. Agradecido por el frescor, Finnick trató de hablar con él pero fue arrastrado de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Después de cuatro despertares y desvanecimientos similares Finnick fue capaz de abrir los ojos e incorporarse. La estancia permanecía exactamente igual salvo que las máquinas y tubos conectados a su cuerpo habían desaparecido, al igual que la mascarilla. Finnick deslizó las piernas fuera de la mesa y se sentó, aferrándose con fuerza a la superficie acolchada hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba pero se hacía una idea. Era un aerodeslizador, eso seguro. Alguien les había sacado de la Arena a él, a Katniss y a Beete y se dirigían hacia algún lugar lejos de allí. Ahora sólo faltaba descubrir si ese alguien era amigo o enemigo. Con cuidado de no caerse, Finnick bajó de la mesa y comenzó a andar con dificultad. No tenía ni idea de dónde se dirigía pero estaba decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Avanzó por un pasillo estrecho hasta toparse con una puerta metálica. Sin pensarlo dos veces accionó el picaporte y entró a una habitación con una gran mesa en el centro. La luz que entraba por las ventanas indicaba que debía ser algo más de mediodía y en el horizonte se podía ver un bosque de árboles.

- _Me alegra que sigas entre nosotros_- Finnick se giró y vio a Haymitch, el mentor del distrito doce, calentando lo que parecía ser un caldo. Una parte de él respiró aliviada. Que Haymitch estuviera allí significaba que no se dirigían al Capitolio, sino al distrito 13 con el resto de rebeldes. Aún así, la imagen del mentor sirviendo un plato de caldo era tan irreal después de lo que había vivido que Finnick dudó de su mente.

- _¿Haymitch?- _su voz sonó áspera, como si en realidad no le perteneciera- _¿Qué...?_

-_ Siéntate, Finnick_- Plutarch Heavensbee surgió detrás de él y le acompañó hasta la mesa- _Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas pero será mejor que comas algo primero_- Finnick estuvo a punto de protestar pero acabo aceptando el caldo y el pan que le acercó Haymitch. Comió con lentitud intentando saborear la comida pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más que su hambre.

- _Vale_- dijo empujando a un lado el plato de caldo a medio comer-_ ¿Qué ha pasado?- _Haymitch comenzó a pasearse con los brazos cruzados y Plutarch acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él.

- _¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en la Arena?- _Finnick frunció el ceño. Recordaba fragmentos de las últimas horas vividas en el reloj pero la mayoría de las imágenes estaban borrosas. Recordó llegar al claro del árbol donde estaba Beete. Recordó a Katniss, de pie a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, disparando una flecha hacia el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la Arena. Recordó el rayo cayendo, la electricidad viajando por el árbol y llegando a la cúpula, y recordó cómo ésta había explotado en mil pedazos. La fuerza del impacto le había echo caer hacia atrás mientras fogonazos de luz brillaban aquí y allí y... El resto era algo confuso. En algún momento entre el estallido y su llegada al aerodeslizador había perdido la consciencia aunque al menos no había perdido del todo la memoria- _¿Finnick?- _la voz de Plutarch le devolvió a la realidad- _¿Lo recuerdas?- _Finnick asintió y Plutarch intercambió una mirada con Haymitch antes de seguir-_ La flecha de Katniss ha desatado una rebelión en todo el país. Os sacamos de la Arena lo más rápido que pudimos pero el Capitolio ha capturado a Johanna y a Peeta_- _Johanna_. ¿Johanna estaba en el Capitolio?¿Por qué no la habían rescatado a ella primero?- _Aún no sabemos los planes que tiene Snow para ellos pero probablemente estén siendo interrogados acerca del distrito 13_- no le gustaba cómo había sonado aquel "interrogados" pero Plutarch no le dio tiempo a preguntar- _En prácticamente todos los distritos se están produciendo levantamientos_. _El distrito 2 parece ser el único que sigue de parte del Capitolio pero nos ocuparemos de él más adelante. El distrito 13 se está preparando para acoger a todo aquel que necesite refugio. Del resto de distritos aún no..._

- _¿Y Annie?- _interrumpió Finnick. Lo que pasaba en Panem podía esperar. Si era verdad que el país estaba en guerra, quería saber primero si su sirena estaba a salvo-_ ¿Está bien?- _Plutarch y Haymitch intercambiaron una mirada dando a entender que confiaban no tener que llegar a tratar aquel tema- _¿Dónde está Annie?_

- _Después de que la Arena explotara, el Capitolio mandó a agentes a todos los distritos para hacerse con el control. No sabemos mucho todavía pero sí lo suficiente para saber que hubo un gran levantamiento en el distrito 4. Aún está por determinar el número de heridos y fallecidos pero...- _otro intercambio de miradas entre Haymitch y Plutarch- _son bastantes_- Finnick palideció. _Annie_. ¿Estaría viva? ¿Habría logrado escapar, ponerse a salvo hasta que todo hubiera pasado? ¿O había resultado herida en el levantamiento? Podría estar muerta en aquel momento, tirada en la calle en cualquier parte. _No te hagas ilusiones_, se dijo, _Snow no hace las cosas tan fáciles- También se han perdido comunicaciones con el 7, el 10 y el 12; pero el distrito 11 controla ahora el transporte, así que por lo menos hay esperanza de que saquen algo de comida._

- _¿Puedo volver a casa?- _preguntó Finnick con la mirada fija en el pan, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido volver. No sólo por lo que le esperaba sino por lo que no le esperaba. Porque viva o muerta, ella no estaba en el distrito 4. _Annie está en el Capitolio_. La realidad de esas palabras le golpeó de lleno, y más aún la incertidumbre. Si era verdad que estaba en el Capitolio, estaba prácticamente en manos de Snow; si no lo estaba, era casi imposible encontrarla con el país en aquel estado. Ambos casos eran igual de probables e igual de terribles.

-_ No, lo siento. No hay modo de que pueda llevarte al 4. Pero he dado ordenes específicas para recuperarla si es posible._ _Es todo lo que puedo hacer, Finnick- _así que eso era todo. Tenía que limitarse a esperar, esperar y confiar que la rescataran sana y salva en medio de aquel caos que estaba empezando a gestarse y que quién sabía cuándo iba a terminar. Finnick enterró el rostro entre las manos. Si aquello era verdad, si Annie de verdad estaba en el Capitolio... ¿Qué la harían? ¿La encerrarían en una celda? ¿La torturarían para sacarla una información que no tenía? ¿La ejecutarían en público por el simple hecho de ser su amante? Porque esa era la razón por la que se habían molestado en ir a por ella, por él. Él y sólo él era el causante del sufrimiento de Annie, tanto del pasado como del presente y futuro. Él era la razón por la que Annie había ido a los Juegos. Él era la causa de que ella nunca fuera a ser la misma. Y por su culpa ella sufriría.

- _Tendría que haber muerto en la Arena_- dijo Finnick apartando las manos de su rostro y mirando a sus interlocutores-_ Tendría que haber muerto, así ella estaría a salvo. Debería pegarme un tiro ahora mismo._

- _No seas estúpido_- dijo Haymitch- _Eso es lo peor que podrías hacer. Hacer seguro que la matarán. Mientras tú estés vivo, la mantendrán a ella viva como cebo_- Finnick estuvo a punto de protestar cuando la puerta se abrió y Katniss Everdeen entró en la habitación.

...

- _Katniss_- Finnick se acercó a la mesa donde la chica en llamas descansaba atada de pies y manos. Habían hecho falta dos hombres y una buena dosis de calmantes para reducirla cuando se enteró de que Peeta estaba en manos del Capitolio, aunque Finnick no la culpaba. Él mismo experimentaba la misma sensación en aquel momento- _Katniss, lo siento. Quería volver a por él y Johanna pero no podía moverme- _Katniss permaneció impasible con la vista clavada en el techo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención- _Es mejor para él que para Johanna_- suspiró Finnick tras una larga pausa- _Averiguarán bastante pronto que él no sabe nada. Y no lo matarán si pueden usarlo en tu contra._

- _¿Como cebo?_- las palabras de Katniss cortaban como cuchillos- _¿Igual que usarán a Annie como cebo, Finnick?_- Finnick contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Katniss, no porque lo que dijera fuera falso sino porque era dolorosamente real. Ese era el destino que le esperaba a Annie, el mismo que había tenido sin saberlo durante casi diez años: un arma contra él. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ella. Podrían dañarla física y mentalmente, podrían convertirla en una Avox, podrían hacer que olvidara sus recuerdos y todo lo que él había significado para ella. Podrían hacer eso y mucho más. Lo que nunca harían sería matarla, porque perderían la mejor baza que tenían contra él. _Annie._ Finnick comenzó a llorar sin importarle lo más mínimo si Katniss le oía o no. La quería. La quería más que a nada en el mundo, más que al mar y al sol, más que a la pesca, más que a la playa. Más que a sus pocos amigos, más de lo que quiso en su día a su familia. Más que a su vida. Y las veces que maldecía el momento en el que se coronó vencedor de los 64º Juegos del Hambre recordaba que había logrado volver a casa con ella y todo mal desaparecía. Ahora ni eso funcionaba.

- _Desearía que estuviese muerta_- dijo con los dientes apretados-_ Desearía que todos estuvieran muertos y nosotros también. Sería lo mejor_- Finnick salió de la habitación dando tumbos cegado por el dolor y las lágrimas. Eso sería lo mejor; acabar con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas, dejar de sufrir o preocuparse en lo que podrá pasar al día siguiente. Dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Y por qué no? Finnick volvió a la sala donde había despertado y buscó frenéticamente en una de las bandejas de utensilios médicos hasta dar con una jeringuilla. Era algo tan fácil, tan liberador. La solución a todos sus problemas; la muerte. Un simple pinchazo de aire a su corazón y su sufrimiento acabaría. Y el de Annie. Porque si él moría, el Capitolio no la necesitaría para nada y la dejaría libre. Finnick llenó de aire la jeringuilla y la acercó a su piel. De pronto una gran fuerza surgida de la nada le empujó contra el suelo. Finnick parpadeó confuso y vio a Haymitch sentado a horcajadas sobre él con su jeringuilla en la mano.

_- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- _gritó levantándole como si fuera un niño pequeño y empujándole violentamente contra la pared- _¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer con esto?_

-_ ¡Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!- _gritó Finnick encarándose a él-_ ¡Morir! ¡Salvar a Annie! ¡Acabar con esto de una vez!_

_- ¡Finnick escucha!_

-_ ¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Harto de seguir órdenes, de vivir con miedo y de tener que depender siempre de los demás!_

- _¡Escúchame!_

-_ ¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, si muero la soltarán!- _el puñetazo de Haymitch fue directo a su mandíbula, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- _¡Escúchame!- _dijo Haymitch acercando su rostro al suyo- _¿Te crees que muriendo arreglarás algo? ¿Te crees que eso mejorará las cosas? Tendrás suerte si no retransmiten la noticia delante de Annie para que lo sepa antes de que se la carguen_- Finnick notó que las piernas le fallaban pero Haymitch le agarró de los hombros manteniéndolo en pie- _¿Contra quién te crees que jugamos, contra una pandilla de críos de colegio? En el momento en que mueras, Annie dejará de servirles de cebo y no dudes ni un momento en que no la matarán porque su cadáver estará en el fondo del mar antes de que tu cuerpo llegue al 4- _las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Finnick con velocidad renovada. Haymitch tenía razón, el Capitolio no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de eliminar a Annie. Ya lo habían hecho antes con su familia, nada les impedía hacerlo de nuevo. Para que ella viviera, él debía seguir respirando.

- _Sólo quiero mantenerla a salvo- _dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_ Pues mantente con vida_- gruñó Haymicth soltándole y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	5. Chapter 5

ATENCIÓN: A partir de este capítulo el fic puede contener spoilers de Sinsajo. Lee bajo tu respondabilidad

_Mantente con vida_. Eso era lo que Haymitch le había dicho a Finnick la última vez que se habían visto, lo que tenía que hacer si quería que Annie no muriese; mantenerse con vida. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La vida y la consciencia que conllevaba eran insoportables para él. En los pocos momentos que podía mantenerse despierto la desesperación y la impotencia se hacían con el control de su mente haciéndole llorar desconsoladamente y repetir a gritos el nombre de Annie. Había oído mil veces a los médicos del distrito 13 hablando sobre lo que le pasaba. Ellos asociaban su conmoción con el impacto recibido en la Arena y le recomendaban reposo y tranquilidad. No sabían nada. Lo que realmente le llevaba a esos estados era su realidad, el no saber si volvería a ver a Annie en lo que le quedaba de vida. Por eso se entregaba al mundo de los sueños que la morflina le proporcionaba, un mundo donde no existía el miedo y la incertidumbre. Un mundo donde no existían los Juegos, donde la felicidad de Annie no se veía turbada por ningún recuerdo doloroso. Donde ambos daban largos paseos por la playa, asistían a fiestas y bailes y donde el sol nunca se ponía. Un mundo donde, en definitiva, eran libres de quererse.

...

_Finnick caminaba por una duna de arena blanca. A su izquierda podía ver el mar aunque aquella vez estaba distinto, embravecido y salvaje en lugar de tranquilo y pacífico. El cielo, normalmente azul intenso, era de un color gris ceniza y amenazaba con descargar una tormenta de un momento a otro. Un viento frío le azotó el rostro llevando consigo pequeñas partículas de arena. Comparado con otros días, aquel paisaje parecía fuera de lugar; demasiado desalentador, demasiado tétrico. A lo lejos distinguió la figura de una mujer oteando el horizonte, una mujer que conocía muy bien._

_- Annie- Finnick se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas agradecido de ver una cara conocida en aquel ambiente- Annie, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ha levantado una tormenta?_

_- Por tí- la voz de Annie sonaba extraña, como si estuviera rodeada por un eco y cuando la joven se volvió para mirarle Finnick no vio alegría en sus ojos sino un profundo pesar- La tormenta se ha levantado y pronto tocará tierra por tí._

_- ¿Por mí?- Finnick miró hacia el mar, donde las olas amenazaban con inundar la duna- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

_- Qué es lo que no has hecho, Finn- reprochó Annie- En todo el tiempo que llevas en el distrito 13, ¿has intentado poner en práctica lo que Haymitch te dijo? No me refiero a si has dejado que los demás te mantuvieran con vida sino a si has hecho algo por mejorar tu situación- Finnick se quedó mirando a Annie sin saber qué decir. ¿Si había intentado superarlo? No. Más bien habia abrazado la idea de la morflina desde el principio, sin importarle las consecuencias._

_- No, no lo he hecho- Finnick intentó coger las manos de Annie pero esta las apartó con rapidez- Pero no sabes lo que está siendo para mí, Annie. No sabes lo que es levantarme cada día y ver que no estás y saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo._

_- ¿Acaso crees que está siendo fácil para mí?- un trueno rugió cerca de ellos acentuando las palabras de Annie- Yo estoy luchando, Finnick, como te prometí. Estoy siendo fuerte por tí- un rayo iluminó los ojos verde mar de Annie- ¿Es que no me quieres?- dijo con la voz cargada de tristeza._

_- Claro que te quiero- cada palabra que decían parecía aumentar la fuerza de la tormenta y Finnick tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír- Te amo, Annie, te amo más que a mi vida._

_- ¡Pues lucha!- gritó Annie, su voz prácticamente ahogada por los truenos- ¡Lucha por nosotros!- Finnick trató de volver a coger las manos de Annie pero una ráfaga de aire comenzó a alejarles cada vez más._

_- ¡Annie!_

_- Lucha, Finnick- a pesar de estar cada vez más lejos la voz de Annie sonaba alta y clara- Lucha por nosotros- en ese momento, un rayo le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho._

...

Finnick despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Annie ni del mar ni de la duna, sólo la antiséptica habitación de hospital donde había pasado los últimos días. Sólo había sido un sueño. Pero ninguno de sus sueños anteriores había sido tan real. No, era algo más. Era una señal, una señal para cambiar el hábito de vida que llevaba. _Lucha por nosotros, Finnick_. Debía dejar de lamentarse y ser fuerte. ¿Dónde había quedado el Finnick que no se achantaba por nada? Probablemente permanecía escondido en un remoto lugar de su mente y su subconsciente se había encargado de recordarle que era hora de sacarle a la luz.

- _¿Finnick?- _una voz femenina le sobresaltó. Finnick miró a la puerta de la habitación y vio a una mujer rubia vestida con un uniforme de enfermera avanzando hacia él con una bandeja en las manos. Probablemente llevaba un rato en la habitación aunque Finnick no la había oído entrar. La mujer depositó la bandeja sobre la cama y desconectó la bolsa de morflina que iba unida a la vía conectada al brazo de Finnick. Acto seguido le miró de arriba abajo como si estuviese juzgando su estado de salud y cogió de la bandeja una nueva bolsa de morflina dispuesta a reemplazarla por la anterior.

-_ ¡No!- _dijo Finnick sujetando el brazo de la mujer- _No quiero_...- no quería volver a soñar, quería vivir. Debía hacerlo por Annie- _No quiero. Quiero...- _las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza luchando por salir pero solo pudo abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca-_ No más_- la mujer pareció entenderle, pues dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura- _No quiero más._

- _Está bien_- la mujer le acarició con dulzura la mejilla-_ Llamaré al doctor_- la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Finnick suspiró y se recostó contra la almohada. El simple hecho de hablar le había costado un gran esfuerzo y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? Aunque probablemente había estado siendo alimentado por vía intravenosa. Qué más daba, el caso era que quería comer. Se incorporó hasta acabar sentado y extendio una mano hacia una bandeja apoyada en una mesita cerca de su cama que contenía un plato de sopa y un trozo de pan. Cogió un pedazo de pan y empezó a masticarlo despacio. Estaba algo duro, así que supuso que la bandeja llevaría allí un par de días o quizás más. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_- ¿Finnick? ¿Me oyes?- _aún con la mente en el pan, Finnick volvió la vista hacia la puerta, donde un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y gafas redondas le miraba atentamente- _Decía que es estupendo que conserves el apetito_.

-_ Gracias_- dijo Finnick tras tragar el trozo de pan. El hombre, que al parecer era el doctor del hospital, apuntó algo en una libreta que tenía en la mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- _Bueno Finnick, me han dicho que has rechazado tu dosis de morflina- _el doctor empujó suavemente las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz- _¿Es por algún motivo en concreto?_

-_ Sí. No. Es decir...- _las palabras aún formaban un torbellino en su cabeza y el joven lamentó no haber bebido un vaso de agua para acompañar el pan- _No quiero... Quiero mejorar. Por Annie._

-_ No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso_- el hombre le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y anotó algo más en la libreta- _Puede que aún sientas alguna conmoción por el rayo de modo que te voy a proponer un tratamiento experimental_- rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y sacó un pequeño trozo de cuerda- _¿Recuerdas cómo se hacen los nudos?- _claro que lo recordaba. De hecho, fue Annie quien le enseñó. Al principio su padre había intentado enseñarle cuando era pequeño pero el niño era demasiado impaciente como para hacer nudos complicados. Una tarde, cuando ambos eran más mayores, Annie se sentó con él a la orilla del mar y comenzó a explicarle pacientemente los diferentes nudos que había. Estuvieron atando nudos hasta bien entrada la noche y durante toda la mañana siguiente hasta que Finnick supo identificar y realizar con facilidad cada uno de ellos-_ Finnick_- el doctor chasqueó varias veces los dedos para recuperar su atención- _¿Recuerdas cómo se hacen los nudos?_

- _¿Hmm? Sí_- Finnick tomó la cuerda entre las manos y comenzó a darla vueltas- _Sí, se cómo se hacen._

- _Muy bien, muéstramelo_- Finnick cogió ambos extremos de la cuerda y los ató- _Ahora deshazlo_- tiró suavemente de uno de los extremos y la cuerda volvió a su estado original- _Otra vez_- El joven estuvo atando y desatando nudos hasta que los dedos comenzaron a temblarle-_ Vale, te manejas bien con la cuerda. Ahora Finnick, quiero que repitas este proceso durante todo el día, a todas horas. ¿Lo has entendido?_

- _¿Por qué?- _preguntó Finnick con la vista fija en un nuevo nudo que había creado.

-_ Es evidente que tienes problemas de concentración_- el hombre se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano- _Tal vez con esto podamos traer al viejo Finnick de vuelta._

...

_- Vamos, señora Everdeen, estoy bien._

- _Lo siento Finnick, no puedo dejarte hacerlo_- Finnick resopló y deshizo el nudo en el que había estado trabajando. Aquella mañana se había enterado de que una partida de rebeldes iría al distrito 8 para grabar unas tomas de Katniss para usarlas contra el Capitolio. Al conocer la noticia, había ido corriendo ante Plutarch suplicándole poder acompañarles pero todo lo que había obtenido era una negativa y una vuelta al hospital.

- _Pero el médico dice que he hecho progresos_- Finnick siguió a la señora Everdeen por todo el hospital mientras ésta iba de un lado a otro atendiendo pacientes- _Y llevo días sin tener recaídas. Lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar un papel donde diga que estoy bien..._

- _Por última vez, no_- la madre de Katniss se cruzó de brazos y le miró con una mezcla de firmeza y ternura- _No estas en condiciones de salir al exterior y mucho menos de alejarte tanto del distrito 13_- la mujer apartó un mechó que caía sobre su frente- _Además dudo que yo pueda hacer nada. Son órdenes de arriba_- aquello era en parte cierto. La señora Everdeen, a pesar de ser la madre de Katniss, era una enfermera y las enfermeras no tenían mucha influencia a la hora de tomar decisiones de estado. Pero quizás había alguien que sí la tenía. Sin siquiera despedirse, Finnick salió corriendo del hospital y avanzó por los pasillos hasta la zona donde despegaban los aerodeslizadores. Katniss estaba allí, vestida de sinsajo y hablando con uno de los oficiales.

- _¡Katniss!_- Finnick llegó ante ellos agotado por la carrera pero decidido a salirse con la suya_- ¡Katniss, no me dejan ir! ¡Les he dicho que estoy bien pero no me dejan acompañarte!- _Katniss le miró un momento de arriba abajo, como si se estuviese planteando seriamente el dejarle subir al aerodeslizador, y pareció recordar algo de repente.

- _Oh, lo olvidé. Es esta estúpida conmoción. Se suponía que tenía que decirte que tienes que reunirte con Beete en Armamento Especial. Está diseñando un nuevo tridente para tí._

- _¿De verdad?- _los ojos de Finnick se iluminaron. Un nuevo tridente. Era como decirle a un niño que recibiría tarta de chocolate de postre. El tridente había formado parte de él desde que era pequeño, era una de las pocas cosas que verdaderamente echaba de menos de su estancia allí_- ¿Qué hace?_

- _No lo sé. Pero si es algo como mi arco y flechas, vas a adorarlo. Sin embargo, necesitarás entrenar con él._

_- Por supuesto- _sí, no le vendría mal un poco de práctica para volver a ponerse en forma_- Más vale que vaya para allá._

- _¿Finnick?- _Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Quizás con algunos pantalones puestos?- Finnick bajó la vista reparando por primera vez en su ropa. Llevaba puestas sus zapatillas de andar por casa y la bata del hospital, que dejaba entrever su ropa interior. Finnick sonrió recordando el día que había conocido a Katniss antes del desfile de los tributos, cuando le habia ofrecido un azucarillo vestido únicamente con una red de pesca. Sin pensárselo dos veces y ante la atónita mirada de Katniss, se quitó la bata quedándose en ropa interior.

- _¿Por qué?- _dijo con voz seductora posando provocativamente- _¿Es que esto te distrae?_

-_ Sólo soy humana, Odair_- dijo Katniss riendo y alejándose con el oficial. Finnick recogió la bata del suelo y se la echó al hombro sin molestarse en ponérsela de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar en ropa interior hacia Armamento Especial jugando con la cuerda entre sus dedos y aún con la sonrisa en la cara. La gente que pasaba por su lado se le quedaba mirando o cuchicheaba riendo por lo bajo pero le daba igual. Finnick Odair estaba de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6

_- Así que me queréis para una campaña publicitaria._

-_ No exactamente, Finnick_- repuso Cressida con amabilidad- _Queremos que prestes tu voz a una serie de spots sobre los vencedores caídos y los tributos fallecidos a lo largo de los Juegos._

- _Para los rebeldes de los distritos- _dijo Plutarch con una gran sonrisa- _Será una especie de recordatorio, para que tengan presente la causa por la que luchan. ¿Qué te parece?- _Finnick se recostó en su asiento y comenzó a juguetear con su cuerda pasándola de una mano a otra. Después de mucho insistir en que se sentía lo suficientemente recuperado como para poder ser útil en algo, aquella mañana le habían citado en el Comando para hacerle una pequeña propuesta de colaboración. Claro que él no esperaba algo así.

-_ Es una buena idea- _admitió levantando la vista de la cuerda- _pero... no sé, me parece un poco... cruel._

_- ¿Cruel?_

- _¿De verdad quieres recordarles a todas esas familias sus pérdidas en los tiempos que corren?_

- _Sobre todo en los tiempos que corren, Finnick_- dijo Plutarch inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante en su silla- _Ahora más que nunca la gente tiene que estar unida. Y por mucho que nos pese, lo único que mantiene a muchos de ellos unidos es el dolor._

- _Y ese dolor acabará por transformarse en esperanza_- apuntó Cressida- _Cuando vean que no están solos en su sufrimiento dejarán de tener miedo y será entonces cuando comiencen a luchar. Con esto podemos ayudarles a recordar que esa lucha no será en vano_- Finnick pasó la mirada de Plutarch a Cressida y de nuevo a Plutarch. Daba la impresión de que habían estado preparando aquel discurso durante horas y sin embargo no era fácil ignorar la verdad de las palabras. El país necesitaba ser fuerte para no caer en la ruina y si aquello podía ayudar a mantener el espíritu de revolución vivo él no era nadie para oponerse. Además, toda distracción era bienvenida.

- _Está bien_- dijo tras una larga pausa- _Hagámoslo._

...

Cressida le acompañó por una serie de pasillos que conducían a lo que ella llamaba la "sala de montaje". Por el camino la mujer siguió relatándole los detalles de los spots pero Finnick se limitó a verla hablar. Aún no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella. No entendía cómo una mujer como Cressida había acabado allí, ayudando a los rebeldes del distrito 13. ¿Se había cansado de su vida de mentira del Capitolio y se había unido a ellos en busca de nuevas diversiones? ¿Era amiga de Plutarch y había conseguido negociar por su seguridad a cambio de ayuda? ¿O se encontraba ante esas rarezas capitolianas que se preocupaban por algo más que ellos mismos? _De todos modos me cae bien._

- _¿Alguna pregunta?_

- _¿Qué?- _Finnick parpadeó y se encontró a sí mismo de pie frente a un micrófono en una pequeña cabina. En una de las paredes habían instalado una pantalla de televisión y a su lado cientos de tarjetas descansaban ordenadamente junto a un vaso de agua encima de una mesita baja. Al parecer habían llegado a la sala de montaje y él no se había dado ni cuenta. _Genial._

- _Decía_- dijo Cressida tendiéndole unos cascos- _que los spots tienen una duración de veinte segundos pero es un tiempo relativo. Puedes contar todo lo que quieras sobre los tributos: anécdotas, opiniones personales... ¿Alguna pregunta?_

- _¿Puedo hablar de su talla de su talla de ropa interior?- _preguntó Finnick con una sonrisa traviesa.

- _Ponte los cascos, Odair_- respondió Cressida devolviéndole la sonrisa y saliendo de la cabina. Finnick se puso los cascos y cogió el taco de tarjetas que había en la mesa. En cada una venía el nombre del tributo o del vencedor, su distrito y una mínima descripción de su carácter y su muerte.

- _¿Tengo que leerlas?- _preguntó en voz alta hojeándolas distraídamente.

- _Son orientativas_- la voz de Cressida sonaba clara a través de los auriculares- _por si no reconoces a alguien. En realidad no hace falta que digas textualmente lo que pone._

- _¿Y la música?- _a medida que Cressida hablaba había comenzado a sonar una suave melodía de violines.

-_ Idea de Plutacrh_- en la voz de Cressida se entreveía una sonrisa- _Dice que ayudará a crear ambiente._

- _¿Ambiente, eh?- _Finnick bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro seductor- _¿Es ahora cuando empiezas a cantarme al oído?_

- _Comencemos_- dijo Cressida ocultando una risa. La pantalla de la cabina se encendió y en ella apareció un leve resplandor, como una chispa, que fue recorriendo la pantalla escribiendo una palabra en letras incandescentes: "recordemos". _Esto va a estar bien._ El primer tributo se llamaba Eddie Brennan y era del distrito siete. Eddie había muerto en los 68º Juegos del Hambre a la edad de 17 años tras ser perseguido por una manada de lobos feroces pero Finnick se centró en su manejo del hacha y sus logros académicos. Tras él le tocó el turno a Hazel Kingsley, una niña de apenas doce años asesinada por su compañero de distrito y que al parecer tenía un gran talento para la música. Uno a uno fueron pasando ante sus ojos todos los niños que habían perecido en los Juegos; incluso Roy y Vicky, los dos últimos tributos que habían representado al distrito cuatro y a los que no había sido capaz de salvar. Y en cada uno Finnick se esforzaba por sacar lo mejor de cada uno, por pequeño que fuera.

- _Thresh poseía una fuerza silenciosa impagable_- poco a poco fue dejando a un lado las tarjetas y centrándose en lo poco que había llegado a conocer a los niños- _Siempre le recordaremos por su honor y su entereza... Cato era un joven luchador muy prometedor. Algo impulsivo pero sabía proteger bien de los suyos... Rue era un soplo de aire fresco para todos aquellos que la rodeaban. La mayor de cinco hermanos, no dudaba en sacrificarse para que ellos pudieran comer. Era una niña muy dulce y sobre todo muy valiente que se convirtió sin saberlo en la chispa que ha iniciado esta revolución. Luchó hasta el final en unos juegos que no sólo le robaron la vida, sino que nos robaron a todos la alegría_- la imagen de Rue permaneció unos segundos más sonriéndole acompañada por un coro de sinsajos antes de que la pantalla se oscureciera de nuevo.

- _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Finnick_- dijo Cressida a través de sus auriculares con voz temblorosa- _¿Te parece que sigamos con los spots de los vencedores o quieres hacer un descanso?- ya que estoy..._ Finnick bebió un trago largo de agua y se acomodó los cascos.

- _Vamos_- la pantalla volvió a encenderse con una imagen de Seeder dándole la bienvenida. _Empezamos fuerte_- _Seeder fue una de las personas más amables que he conocido nunca. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás y cuidaba de todos sus tributos como si fueran sus hijos... Lya fue una mujer muy alegre y positiva, obligada a luchar en los Juegos a la edad de 13 años. Tras su victoria se entregó a la morflina y nunca volvió a ser la misma pero...- _Finnick se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos vidriosos de Lya, recordando cómo esta había dado la vida para salvar a Peeta en la Arena durante el ataque de los monos- _... siempre supo ver la belleza que existe en una puesta de sol_- con cada vencedor que pasaba era más y más duro. Finnick conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos en mayor o menor medida. Todos eran compañeros alegrías y de fiestas en el Capitolio, pero también de penas y alianzas fallidas como mentores en los Juegos. Todos eran amigos y de ellos el único que quedaba vivo era él. _¿Por qué yo?,_ pensó viendo desaparecer la imagen de Chaff, _¿Por qué yo estoy vivo y ellos no?_ Estuvo a punto de pedir a Cressida un descanso cuando la vio. Su rostro amable surcado de arrugas. Su sonrisa algo desdentada. Sus ojos, alegres en aquella imagen pero con un profundo pesar escondido en su interior- _Mags...- _Finnick se quedó mirando a la que había sido su mentora y amiga a lo largo de los últimos diez años sin saber qué decir. Estaba casi igual a como la había visto por última vez: sonriéndole, aceptando su destino casi con resignación, avanzando hacia la niebla sin mirar atrás, dispuesta a morir por todos ellos- _Mags...- _intentó buscar algo que decir, algo que en veinte segundos pudiera hacer justicia a una mujer como aquella pero no le salían las palabras. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí plantado, mirando fijamente la pantalla y notando cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus ojos.

- _¿Finnick?- _Finnick desvió la vista de la pantalla y vio a Cressida sentada tras una mesa de mezclas mirándole con empatía-_ No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres_- Finnick negó varias veces con la cabeza y bebió otro trago de agua. Debía hacerlo. Debía hacerle saber a toda la gente que los Juegos no sólo se habían llevado a niños inocentes, sino a personas como Mags. Debía despedirse de ella.

- _Mags- _suspiró profundamente dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas- _Mags fue una de las mejores personas que han existido jamás en el distrito cuatro. Era amiga de sus amigos y hubiese sido comprensiva con sus enemigos de haberlos tenido. Fue una mujer muy valiente y firme, no dejaba que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ella y sus convicciones. Luchaba contra las injusticias, ofrecía su amor a todo aquel que lo necesitara y veía la vida con un sentido del humor que hacía que tus problemas desaparecieran con sólo un par de palabras. Me ayudó a ganar los Juegos y ayudó a que Annie volviera a casa sana y salva. Le debo mi vida y mi felicidad... y la echo de menos...-_ poco a poco la pantalla fue oscureciéndose de nuevo, alejando a Mags una vez más de su vida. Finnick se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de calmar sus emociones. Ya estaba, se había despedido. Y aún así sabía que eso no era suficiente. Nadie llegaría nunca a entender el cariño que sentía por Mags. Nadie sabría nunca lo importante que ella era para él, el apoyo que había sido a la hora de tener que trabajar para Snow y la ayuda que le había proporcionado para poder enfrentarse día a día a la salud mental de Annie. Mags había sido su mentora, su madre, su confidente, su amiga, su ancla... Y ahora no estaba.

-_ Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy_- Cressida entró en la cabina y le tendió un pañuelo, que Finnick rechazó- _Estábais muy unidos, ¿verdad? Tú y Mags...- _Finnick suspiró y se quitó los cascos.

- _Sí. Ella... era alguien especial_- Cressida asintió con comprensión y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-_ Haremos que su muerte no haya sido en vano, Finnick. Te lo prometo._


	7. Chapter 7

_A. N. N. I. E. A. N. N. I. E_. Finnick paseaba por los túneles del búnker haciendo y deshaciendo nudos distraídamente. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se iniciara el ataque al distrito 13, tres días en los que nadie había podido volver a sus antiguas habitaciones y en los que las normas de convivencia del distrito se habían endurecido estrictamente. Durante tres días Finnick no había hecho otra cosa que pasear, hacer nudos y pensar. Pensaba en muchas cosas: en la vida en el trece, en la vida en el cuatro en comparación, en la formación y consistencia de las rocas, en la formación y consistencia de las cuerdas, en la guerra, en la inactividad, en los Juegos... Y en Annie. Pensaba en Annie más que nunca. En su situación actual, en cómo habría vivido todo lo que había pasado en la Arena, en los momentos que habían pasado antes de los Juegos, en lo que ella opinaría sobre la formación y consistencia de las rocas... Y en lo mucho que la quería. A veces soñaba que la encontraba de nuevo y que huían juntos lejos de todo aquello, sólo para despertar y comprobar que seguía en aquella especie de prisión de roca. Otras veces se encontraba a sí mismo encogido en un rincón de su compartimento, destrozado por la incertidumbre y preguntándose una y otra vez si volvería a verla alguna vez con vida. Y otras veces, como aquella, Annie era un eco que le acompañaba mientras vagaba sin dirección por el búnker. _A. N. N. I. E_. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquello? _A. N. N. I. E_. Si al menos supiera algo del Capitolio... Pero no, nadie parecía saber nada de lo que pasaba en la capital y los que sabían algo se negaban a decírselo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar_. Sí, ¿pero cuánto?_ Finnick entró en su compartimento sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama. _A. N. N. I. E._ Cada nudo que hacía y deshacía representaba una letra del abecedario marinero, las cinco que componían el nombre de su sirena. _A. N. N. I. E._

Si fuera tan fácil estar con ella...

- _¿Puedo pasar?- _Finnick dejó a medio hacer la letra N y miró a la puerta. Un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas le observaba desde allí a través de unas brillantes gafas.

- _Beete_- Finnick sonrió y le invitó con un gesto a entrar-_ Estás en tu casa- _Beete avanzó con la silla de ruedas hasta situarse frente a él- _Te ofrecería algo de comer pero en el distrito trece parece que no hay azucarillos- _Beete sonrió y Finnick se sintió por un momento como en los viejos tiempos_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

- _Quería ver cómo estabas_- el hombre echó un vistazo a su alrededor fijándose en los pequeños detalles de la habitación- _No hemos podido hablar mucho desde que te dieron el alta, la verdad- _de hecho no habían hablado apenas desde que llegaran al distrito trece. Finnick recordaba que Beete le había visitado un par de veces en el hospital pero por aquel entonces estaba demasiado sumido en el mundo de las drogas como para hablar.

_- Lo sé... Yo también quería charlar contigo pero he estado algo liado con lo de las promos- _Beete asintió humedeciéndose ligeramente los labios.

-_ Sí, en cuanto a eso...- _sus ojos brillaron de emoción por unos segundos- _Gracias... por lo de Wiress_- Finnick sonrió haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Era lo menos que podía hacer, por ella y por todos los tributos y vencedores que habían caído injustamente; darles la despedida que se merecían-_ Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, háblame de ti. ¿Cómo estás?_

-_ Bueno, la semana pasada me retiraron definitivamente la dosis de morflina_- comenzó a hacer y deshacer nudos otra vez sin darse cuenta- _El médico dice que mi capacidad de concentración ha mejorado, la gente empieza a verme como algo más que un enfermo y ..._

-_ No es eso a lo que me refería_- dijo Beete observándole por encima de sus gafas- _¿Cómo llevas lo de Annie?_- Finnick dejó el nudo que estaba haciendo sopesando la pregunta.

- _¿Tú qué crees?_- suspiró y dejó la cuerda a un lado- _Muchas veces me pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor que ella me hubiera acompañado en los Juegos de este año. Quizás ahora no estaría taladrándome la cabeza a cada minuto pensando en las cosas que le estarán haciendo._

- _La rescataremos, Finnick. Lo prometo._

- _Ya_- Finnick se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación- _Tú dices eso, la presidenta dice que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para traerla, Plutarch me asegura que Annie está bien... Pero nadie hace nada. Nada salvo decirme que espere. Una y otra vez, un día tras otro_- Finnick sabía que debía estar furioso pero ya estaba cansado hasta de eso-_ No os dais cuenta de que cada día que pasa para mí es una maldita tortura y que cada día que esperamos Annie escapa más y más de nuestro alcance_- Finnick hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Era la primera vez que verbalizaba sus pensamientos y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que era.

- _Al menos te queda la certeza de que sigue viva_- Beete se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla y avanzó hasta ponerse a su altura-_ Snow no la matará si sabe que puede usarla contra ti._

_- ¿Cambia eso las cosas?_

- _No_- admitió Beete con una sonrisa triste- _Pero si lo piensas te da una razón para vivir. En ese sentido algunos lo tenemos más difícil_- Beete le estrechó firmemente la mano y volvió a su silla de ruedas-_ Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Finnick. Espero volver a verte pronto._

...

Era noche cerrada en el distrito trece pero Finnick estaba lejos de estar cansado. Permanecía sentado a las puertas de su compartimento, bajo la luz de seguridad y sin otra compañía que la de su fiel cuerda. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Beete aquella tarde. _Snow no la matará si sabe que puede usarla contra ti._ ¿Pero cómo? _¿Aún no lo sabes? _pensó formando el nudo de la letra E con su cuerda,_ ¿Por qué crees que Snow aún no ha dado noticias de ella? Porque con el simple hecho de retenerla sabe que te tiene en su poder. _Simple pero eficaz. Ni siquiera hacía falta hacerle saber que Annie estaba pasándolo mal, bastaba con mantenerla lejos de él y esperar a que el sentimiento de impotencia le destruyera poco a poco. _Si es que no lo he hecho ya..._

- _Hola, Finnick_- vestida con un sencillo pijama gris, Katniss permanecía de pie en medio del pasillo abrazándose a sí misma. Su cara era difícil de descifrar bajo la luz de seguridad pero estaba claro que había estado llorando. O que lo haría en cualquier momento-_ ¿Te importa sí...?- _Finnick negó con la cabeza y la chica se sentó a su lado con las piernas encogidas. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirando cómo surgían y se desvanecían nudos en la cuerda de Finnick.

- _¿No puedes dormir, chica en llamas?- _Katniss negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la cuerda. Más que el líder de los rebeldes, en aquel momento parecía una niña asustada; probablemente porque lo era- _¿Quieres hablar de algo?- _preguntó bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro confortable.

-_ Yo...- _Katniss se mordió el labio y le miró a los ojos antes de contestar- _Creo que ya sé por qué el presidente Snow retiene a Peeta en el Capitolio. Quiere...romperme. Por eso le tortura, no para obtener información de los rebeldes sino para...hacerme daño_- Finnick no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, el sinsajo de la revolución, pasaba por la misma situación que él. La única diferencia que había entre los dos era que ella sí sabía cómo estaba Peeta, aunque dudaba que eso mejorara las cosas. Al ver su expresión, Katniss frunció el ceño mirándole con atención hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo- _Eso es lo que están haciendo contigo y con Annie, ¿verdad?- verdad, pajarito._

- _Bueno, ellos no la arrestaron porque pensaran que conocía información de los rebeldes- _dijo suspirando- _Sabían que nunca me hubiera arriesgado a decirle nada sobre eso. Por su propia protección_- y así había sido. Desde el principio, desde el momento en el que Plutarch se había puesto en contacto con él para hablarle del plan de levantamiento que se originaría aquel año durante los Juegos, Finnick había procurado mantener a Annie lo más alejada posible del tema, no sólo porque sabía que aquello podría desestabilizarla emocionalmente sino porque no quería ponerla en peligro. Parecía todo tan distante en aquel momento...

- _Oh, Finnick. Lo siento._

- _No, yo lo siento_- lentamente Finnick volvió a su tarea de hacer y deshacer el nombre de Annie una y otra vez_- Que no te lo haya advertido de alguna forma._

- _Sí me lo advertiste_- Katniss miró brevemente a la cuerda antes de seguir- _En el aerodeslizador... Sólo que cuando dijiste que usarían a Peeta contra mí pensé que te referías a usarlo como cebo. Para atraerme al Capitolio de alguna forma._

- _No debería haber dicho ni siquiera eso. Era demasiado tarde para que eso pudiera haberte ayudado. Al no habértelo advertido nadie antes del Vasallaje, debería haberme callado el modo en que Snow opera_. —Finnick tiró del extremo de su cuerda, transformando la letra A en una línea recta nuevamente- _Es sólo que no lo entendí cuando te conocí. Después de tus primeros juegos, pensé que todo el romance era un acto de tu parte. Todos esperábamos que continuáras con esa estrategia pero no fue hasta que Peeta golpeó el campo de fuerza y casi murió que yo...- _Finnick dudó un momento recordando lo que habían vivido en la Arena. Cómo Peeta había golpeado el campo de fuerza quedando prácticamente moribundo. Cómo él había intentado reanimarlo mientras Katniss esperaba ansiosa a su lado. Cómo ella había comenzado a llorar cuando Peeta abrió los ojos.

_- ¿Que tú qué?_

- _Que yo te había juzgado mal. Que lo amas_- Finnick sonrió con amabilidad- _No estoy diciendo de qué forma. Quizás ni tú misma lo sabes. Pero cualquiera poniendo atención podría ver cuánto te preocupas por él_- Katniss se sumió en un profundo silencio y Finnick volvió su atención a la cuerda. Por un momento se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de estar él en el lugar de Katniss, de tener que soportar su situación con el peso extra de ser la cara de la revolución y de tener una familia de la que preocuparse a la vez. _Me habría ppegado un tiro._

-_ Finnick_- Finnick alzó los ojos para encontrar los iris color grisáceo de Katniss mirándole fijamente- _¿Cómo lo soportas?- _Finnick la miró con incredulidad. ¿Soportarlo? ¿El estar lejos de Annie?

- _¡No lo hago, Katniss!- _dijo apretando los dientes- _Me despierto cada noche de las pesadillas sólo para descubrir que no hay alivio en el mundo real_- día, tras día, tras día... Algo en la expresión de Katniss le hizo contenerse. _Necesita palabras de ánimo, no oír tus lamentos- Aunque procuro no rendirme a eso. Se necesita diez veces más tiempo en volver a ponerse en pie que en desmoronarse_- Katniss tomó una bocanada de aire obligándose a recomponerse y Finnick le pasó un brazo por los hombros-_ Cuanto más puedas distraerte a ti misma, mejor. Lo primero de todo, mañana te conseguiremos tu propia cuerda. Hasta entonces_- tomó una de las manos de Katniss y depositó en ella su cuerda- _toma la mía._

_- ¿Y qué hago con ella?_

- _Haz nudos_- contestó Finnick haciendo uno sencillo para enseñarla- _Procura dejar la mente tranquila y centrarte en la cuerda, te ayudará_- Katniss trató de hacer un nudo con dedos temblorosos y sonrió débilmente.

_- Gracias..._

-_ No hay de qué_- Finnick sonrió y le acarició con cariño el pelo-_ Y ahora, creo que será mejor que intentemos descansar un poco_- se puso en pie y ayudó a Katniss a levantarse- _Buenas noches, chica en llamas._

- _Buenas noches, Odair- _Katniss comenzó a andar por el pasillo que conducía hacia su compartimento y Finnick entró a su particular habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama. _Va a ser una noche larga..._


	8. Chapter 8

Afuera. Por fin, después de incontables días bajo tierra, iban a salir afuera. _Por fin. _Finnick acompañó al resto de la partida de rodaje por pasillos y escaleras en su camino de ascenso para salir del distrito 13. La presidenta quería que grabaran una serie de spots promocionales para que en el Capitolio comprobaran que Katniss estaba sana y salva y que los rebeldes seguían en pie de guerra de modo que todos ellos iban a salir al exterior a realizar un par de tomas. El exterior. Aire. La puerta del distrito se abrió y Finnick se apresuró a salir tomando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto odiaba estar encerrado en aquel lugar, privado del sol y de la brisa fresca. Allí fuera, rodeado de árboles y de naturaleza viva, se sintió en paz... por unos segundos. Verdaderamente estaban rodeados de árboles pero sus hojas estaban amarillentas y muchas de ella comenzaban a caerse. Finnick acarició la rugosa corteza de un árbol frunciendo el ceño. _¿Qué día es?_

- _¿Qué día es?- _preguntó Katniss verbalizando sus pensamientos.

- _Septiembre comenzará la semana que viene- ¿septiembre? ¿Ya?_ Finnick trató de hacer memoria intentando calcular cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado bajo tierra en el distrito trece. _Salí de la Arena hace...seis semanas. _Y a eso había que sumarle unos cuantos días más que había pasado en los Juegos, lo que hacía un total de siete semanas aproximadamente. En otras palabras, dos meses. Dos meses sin ver a Annie. Dos meses sin sentir su calor. Dos meses sin tener noticias de ella. Finnick notó cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Dos meses... habían parecido años... Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire tratando de recomponerse. No era el momento de venirse abajo, no delante de aquella gente. _Dos meses..._ El equipo comenzó a moverse en silencio, pasando junto a escombros y cráteres y soltando algún comentario sobre los estragos del ataque. _Dos meses..._ Los árboles fueron desapareciendo a medida que se acercaban al Edificio de Justicia, el lugar elegido por Cressida para las grabaciones de los spots. El edificio estaba prácticamente enterrado por escombros antiguos y nuevos y de él sólo podían distinguirse las antiguas columnas de mármol blanco, ahora agrietadas y a punto de derrumbarse. Y justo enfrente...

- _¡No las toquéis!- _gritó Katniss presa del pánico- _¡Están ahí por mi!- _el olor de las rosas que cubrían el cráter era tan intenso que Finnick tuvo que respirar por la boca para no marearse. Katniss comenzó a balbucear el motivo de por qué las rosas estaban allí pero él no necesitaba explicaciones. _Snow_. Aquel hombre era incansable. Finnick se asomó al borde del cráter y observó las rosas con atención. En realidad no tenían nada de especial; habría unas dos docenas o quizás más, algunas rosas y otras rojas y todas de tallo alto y pétalos algo marchitos. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, incluso podría decirse que eran hermosas. Un equipo especial comenzó a recolectarlas una a una mientras Katniss trataba de recomponerse. Miró a la cámara fijamente intentando buscar alguna frase, algo que decir que probara que estaba viva y luchando pero lo único que consiguió fue romper a llorar.

- _¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- _preguntó Plutarch exasperado. Las miradas de Katniss y Finnick se encontraron durante un segundo pero fue suficiente. Sólo había una razón por la que Katniss no pudiese continuar con sus funciones de sinsajo, la misma que la había llevado la noche anterior a reunirse con él en el pasillo del búnker. Peeta.

- _Se ha dado cuenta de qué forma Snow está usando a Peeta_- ahora Katniss sabía que todo lo que dijera o hiciese repercutiría en Peeta de la peor manera posible. La vida del chico dependía de ella y ese era un peso demasiado grande para soportarlo. Un suspiro de remordimiento surgió en torno al grupo que se había formado alrededor de la chica en llamas y Haymitch se apresuró a llevarse a Katniss a un lugar apartado. Finnick estuvo a punto de unirse a ellos cuando algo en el interior del cráter llamó su atención. Al parecer el equipo había dejado una rosa sin recoger, que permanecía semienterrada entre los escombros. Finnick saltó al interior del cráter y se agachó para recoger la flor. Era pequeña pero hermosa, frágil y delicada, con un color verde mar intenso. _Annie_. Finnick retrocedió hasta dar contra la pared del cráter. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que Snow le estuviera mandando un mensaje también a él? ¿O acaso se lo estaba imaginando? El olor a mar inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. _Annie. _No era una casualidad. No podía serlo. No existían las rosas color aguamarina con olor a mar y menos tras un ataque nuclear. La rosa era un mensaje para él, al igual que los ramos habían sido un mensaje para Katniss. Era un recordatorio de que Annie seguía en manos del Capitolio, de que no importaba lo que hiciera porque nunca la dejarían en libertad mientras él siguiera con vida. Finnick miró frenéticamente al resto del equipo pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados en el ataque de ansiedad que Katniss estaba sufriendo. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la rosa verde mar, nadie salvo él. Notando su corazón latir contra sus sienes, Finnick se acercó lentamente a la rosa y la recogió con cuidado. Era suave al tacto, su tallo se encontraba libre de espinas y daba la impresión de poder romperse con la menor brisa de aire. _Annie. _Finnick salió del cráter con gran dificultad sin dejar de pasar sus temblorosos dedos por los pétalos de la flor. El perfume de mar que acompañaba a la rosa, lejos de aumentar, disminuyó hasta convertirse en un ligero aroma, como la suave brisa marina que le había acompañado durante toda su vida. _Huele a casa._ Avanzó con pasos tambaleantes hasta el grupo de personas que rodeaban a Katniss en busca de un poco de cordura pero parecían tener la cabeza en otros asuntos. Es más, ninguno parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia.

-_ Hemos esperado demasiado_- decía Haymitch viendo cómo dos oficiales se llevaban a la chica en llamas inconsciente de vuelta al trece- _Estaba claro que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder y en mi opinión ha llegado demasiado lejos_.

-_ Haymitch..._

- _Ahora no, Finnick_- Haymitch estaba demasiado ocupado encarándose a Plutarch como para mirarle siquiera-_ Parece que has perdido a tu pequeño sinsajo, y a no ser que me equivoque nunca volveréis a tenerla en vuestro poder. A no ser..._

- _¿A no ser?- _Plutarch parecía incómodo ante la proximidad del antiguo mentor del distrito doce.

- _A no ser_- Haymitch paseó la mirada por todos los presentes hasta posarla en el comandante Boggs- _que hagamos lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Debemos ir al Capitolio_- Plutarch y Cressida se dispusieron a protestar a la vez pero Haymitch les cortó con un además- _Ir al Capitolio, rescatar al chico y volver. Simple._

- _Espera, espera, espera-_ Finnick dio un paso al frente sin creer muy bien lo que oía- _¿Rescatar al chico?_

-_ Eso he dicho_- Haymitch volvió su atención a Boggs- _¿Podréis conseguirlo?_

- _Sí_- Boggs asintió lentamente para sí, como si estuviera ya trazando un plan mentalmente- _Sí, creo que sí. Tenemos agentes infiltrados, si lo organizamos bien podremos sacar al chico sin problemas. Claro que no va a ser fácil._

-_ ¿Rescatar a Peeta?- _las manos de Finnick se cerraron con firmeza en torno al tallo de la rosa_- ¿Sólo a Peeta?_

-_ Sí, sólo a Peeta_- dijo Haymitch en tono cansado- _Creía que ya habías superado los problemas de concentración._

- _¿¡Sólo a Peeta, Haymitch!?_

- _¡Sí, sólo a Peeta!- _finalmente Haymitch se dignó a mirarle a los ojos- _¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

- _Nada- _Finnick mostró una sonrisa que rayaba la locura- _¡Salvo que parece...que soy el único...que recuerda que Annie sigue en el Capitolio!- _nadie más veía la rosa, sólo él. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Cressida y Plutarch intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad, Boggs y Gale bajaron la vista al suelo y Haymitch tuvo la decencia de mostrar arrepentimiento.

- _Finnick..._

-_ ¿¡Ves esto!?- _Finnick sostuvo la rosa en alto para que todos la vieran- _Es una rosa color aguamarina...con olor a mar... _

- _Finnick, yo..._

- _Eso_- cortó Finnick apretando los dientes- _Es un mensaje de Snow recordándome, no sólo que Annie está en su poder, sino que ninguno de vosotros hace nada para cambiar las cosas_- ¿por qué sino la rosa había surgido tras quitar los ramos de flores dirigidos a Katniss? Porque en aquel momento primero estaba la chica en llamas y después los demás- _¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?- _Finnick se situó a la altura de Haymitch notando cómo su voz temblaba cada vez más- _Que es la primera noticia que tengo de ella en dos meses..._

- _Finnick..._

- _Dos meses sin tener noticias, Haymitch_- dos meses sin su calor, dos meses sin su compañía, sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos...- _Dos meses y lo único que recibo a cambio es una maldita flor. _

_- Lo siento de veras, Finnick_- Finnick notó un dolor punzante en el brazo y el mundo comenzó a volverse borroso- _Lo siento de veras..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Finnick permanecía tumbado sobre la arena húmeda, inclinado sobre un estanque de aguas cristalinas. Tenía una gran herida que no dejaba de sangrar en uno de sus costados y dudaba poder mantener la consciencia durante más tiempo pero nada de eso le importaba. Porque en el estanque estaba ella. Annie. Su sirena se había convertido en una sirena real, con piel resplandeciente, labios rosados y ojos profundos y penetrantes. Tenía medio cuerpo sumergido en el estanque pero de vez en cuando se entreveía la silueta de una cola con escamas plateadas._

_- Pídemelo- susuró Annie posando una mano sobre la mejilla de Finnick- Sólo tienes que pedirlo- Finnick notaba la boca reseca pero tragó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar._

_- Annie...- sus frentes se tocaban, sus labios se rozaban y sus respiraciones se acompasaban a cada segundo, rápida la de él y lenta la de ella. Su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, todo su ser; ella... Toda ella era perfecta, demasiado celestial para pertenecer a aquel mundo. Annie tomó impulso y salió unos centímetros más a la superficie tomando el rostro de Finnick entre sus manos._

_- Sólo pídelo- volvió a susurrar con voz melodiosa junto a su oído. Finnick notó cómo un escalofrío de placer recorría su cuerpo haciendo que manara más sangre de la herida- Pídelo...y dejarás de sufrir- la sirena se alejó unos centímetros de él e instintivamente Finnick se inclinó hacia delante._

_- Sálvame- suplicó perdiéndose en los iris verde mar de Annie- Sálvame- Annie le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y le sumergió con rapidez en el agua pero Finnick no gritó. Simplemente dejó que su sirena le arrastrara a las profundidades de aquellas aguas. Abajo, más abajo, más abajo..._

...

- _Finnick_- alguien comenzó a zarandearle suavemente el hombro, tratando de alejarle de la tierra de los sueños- _Finnick, despierta_- finalmente Finnick abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor sobresaltado. No había rastro del estanque ni de la sangre que antes había manado de su costado. Ni de Annie. Todo había sido un sueño. _Otra vez_-_ Lo siento_- Finnick cerró durante un segundo los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del hospital y miró a su interlocutor. Katniss estaba sentada a los pies de su cama mirándole fijamente, con los ojos hinchados y las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

- _Katniss_- Finnick se incorporó con lentitud hasta acabar sentado y se pasó una mano por el rostro- _¿Qué ha pasado?_

- _Al parecer nos dio un ataque de histeria a los dos_- una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios de Katniss- _Hemos pasado casi un día inconscientes._

-_ ¿En serio?- _Finnick se recostó contra la almohada con las manos detrás de la nuca- _¿Nos hemos perdido alguna fiesta, chica en llamas?- _Katniss se mordió el labio inferior desdibujando su sonrisa.

-_ Algo así..._

- _¿Algo así?- _Finnick ladeó la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad.

- _Van a ir a rescatarles_- en los ojos de Katniss hubo un destello de esperanza y miedo a la vez- _Es decir, ya han ido. Al parecer partieron hace unas horas._

- _Espera... ¿Rescatarles?- _Finnick bajó los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante- _¿A los dos?_

- _A los dos- _Katniss le apretó suavemente la mano- _Tanto a Peeta como a Annie. Y quizás también a Johanna, no lo sé_- Katniss suspiró- _Claro que no será fácil. Es posible que los cuatro...los tres acaben muertos._

- _Eso da igual_- Finnick le devolvió el apretón a Katniss con la mirada perdida- _Por primera vez en meses podremos respirar en paz_- la espera, la incertidumbre, la impotencia... Todo podría desaparecer al día siguiente.

-_ ¿Qué?_

- _¿No lo ves, Katniss?- _Finnick volvió los ojos hacia ella- _Esto decidirá las cosas, de una manera o de otra. Para cuando termine el día, ellos estarán muertos o con nosotros_- por fin. Por fin se acabaría su sufrimiento. Por fin se irían todas sus dudas. Cuando acabara el día sabría de una vez por todas si Annie vivía y volvía a su lado o moría... Eso era más de lo que podía desear. La cortina divisoria de la cama se abrió mostrando a un Haymitch pálido y sudoroso pero decidido.

-_ Me alegra ver que estás despierto, Finnick_- Haymitch acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Katniss- _Tengo noticias para los dos. Al parecer seguimos necesitando imágenes post-bombardeo del distrito trece así que si os sentís con ánimos...- _Finnick y Katniss se levantaron a la vez dando a entender que podrían enfrentarse a todos los peligros del universo en aquel momento- _Genial. Si podemos conseguirlo en las próximas horas, Beete podrá transmitirlo en el momento del rescate y podremos mantener la atención del Capitolio en otra parte._

- _Una distracción_- dijo Finnick asintiendo con la cabeza- _Como un señuelo._

- _Exacto- _Haymitch se levantó de la silla y les miró alternativamente-_ Aunque realmente necesitamos algo tan fuerte que ni el presidente Snow pueda romperlo. ¿Alguna idea?- _Finnick frunció los labios intentando pensar en algo pero la inspiración parecía haber huído de su mente. Katniss murmuró un "pensaré en algo" y salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Finnick se dispuso a seguirla cuando Haymitch le llamó.

- _Finnick_- el antiguo mentor del distrito doce le lanzó algo y Finnick lo atrapó instintivamente con la mano. Su cuerda- _Piensa rápido._

...

-_ Cuando conocí a Peeta, yo tenía once años y estaba casi muerta... _- así fue como empezó verdaderamente la historia de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, con una chica hambrienta y un chico bondadoso tirándola un pan bajo la lluvia. Finnick se apoyó contra la corteza de un árbol sin dejar de anudar su cuerda. La historia de Katniss era sencilla y veraz, e incluso emotiva. Mostraba cómo era ella en realidad: no la adolescente-loca-de-amor que les había mostrado el Capitolio, ni la rebelde que el distrito trece se había esforzado en enseñar. Simplemente Katniss, una chica de apenas diecisiete años dispuesta a luchar por mantener a salvo a su familia. Finnick se sonrió; por fin la chica en llamas dejaba caer sus defensas y mostraba cómo era realmente-_ ... Si declaramos nuestra libertad, el Capitolio se caerá a pedazos. Presidente Snow, gracias a usted hoy declaro oficialmente la mía_- cuando las cámaras dejaron de grabar toda la partida comenzó a aplaudir y a felicitar a Katniss por lo que había sido verdaderamente una buena historia. Finnick se dispuso a unirse a ellos cuando una mano le tocó el hombro.

- _¿Podemos hablar?- _sin esperar respuesta Plutarch le llevó a un rincón apartado donde Haymitch les esperaba cruzado de brazos- _Olvida lo que sea que fueras a contar a las cámaras, Finnick- _eso era genial porque en realidad no tenía nada- _porque tengo una propuesta para tí._

- _Una propuesta que estás invitado a rechazar si lo deseas_- dijo Haymitch en tono mordaz fulminando a Plutarch con la mirada.

- _¿Qué queréis que haga?_

_- Lo que queremos..._

_- Lo que él quiere..._

_- ... es que cuentes tu historia_- Finnick miró a Plutarch frunciendo el ceño.

- _¿Mi historia?_

- _Tú historia_- Plutarch le dedicó una sonrisa digna de presentador de televisión- _Tu vida después de acabar los Juegos- _Finnick palideció al comprender lo que Plutarch quería decir- _No es ningún secreto que has tenido más de una... digamos aventura en el Capitolio, como tampoco lo es el rumor que corre por ahí sobre que algunas personas pagaban por el placer de tu compañía-_ Plutarch le miró fijamente a los ojos- _Ahora es el momento de sacar tu verdad a la luz, y ya puestos, sacar las verdades de todos los ciudadanos capitolianos con los que te has reunido_- Finnick se humedeció los labios.

- _Quieres que tire de la manta..._

- _No tienes que hacerlo, Finnick_- Haymitch se interpuso entre los dos encarándose a Plutarch- _Para tí es muy fácil decirlo viniendo de donde vienes. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que ha tenido que pasar este chico_- _ni tú tampoco_. En realidad nadie sabía las cosas por las que Finnick había tenido que pasar. Las reuniones con Snow, los favores en el Capitolio, su familia, Annie... La única que había llegado a conocer toda la verdad era Mags y ahora ella no estaba.

- _Venga ya_- Plutarch sonrió con amabilidad-_ Sólo le estoy pidiendo que dé su versión de los hechos. Además, esto les dará tiempo a los soldados del Capitolio para llevar a cabo el rescate._

- _¿Por qué no puedes dejar de verlo todo como si fuese una campaña publicitaria?_

- _¿De verdad ayudará al rescate?- _preguntó Finnick atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

-_ De verdad- _Plutarch habló en un tono sincero- _Esto podría darles unos minutos más para llegar hasta Annie... claro que depende de tí_- diana. Aquello era el último empujón que Finnick necesitaba para aceptar la propuesta y Plutarch lo sabía. Y por el modo en que Haymitch le miraba, él también lo sabía.

- _Está bien_- Finnick asintió lentamente- _Lo haré_- Plutarch exclamó un "magnífico" y fue a reagrupar al equipo de grabación. Finnick se dirigió al pilar de mármol caído donde Katniss había grabado su historia y se sentó con la cuerda todavía en las manos. Tirar de la manta. Después de tantos años de silencio por fin la verdad saldría a la luz, aunque aún no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas...

- _No tienes que hacerlo_- repitió Haymitch observando su expresión.

- _Sí tengo que hacerlo si eso va a ayudarla_- _por Annie_. Alguien le tendió una cantimplora con agua y Finnick bebió tratando de ordenar sus ideas- _Estoy listo_- una luz roja se encendió en la cámara indicándole que era el momento de hablar. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? Probablemente sería mejor empezar por el principio- _El presidente Snow solía... venderme... mi cuerpo- _empezó Finnick con voz distante- _Claro que yo no fuí el único. Si un vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que las personas puedan comprarlos por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero_- un juguete comprado y vendido mil veces, eso había sido Finnick Odair desde el momento en el que se coronó vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre- _Si te niegas, mata a alguien a quien amas. Entonces lo haces...- _Finnick recordaba perfectamente el día en el que comenzó todo aquello. Su madre llorando abrazada a su padre, su hermana pequeña, pálida y frágil, en un ataúd de madera... Y los labios hinchados con olor a sangre del presidente Snow, advirtiéndole que más accidentes ocurrirían si se negaba a obedecerle-_ Yo no fuí el único, pero fui el más popular. Y quizás el más indefenso porque las personas que amaba eran indefensas_- al principio había sido incluso fácil seguir las órdenes de Snow. Al ser menor de edad, los encuentros en el Capitolio se limitaban a cenas y fiestas donde las mujeres le lanzaban miradas llenas de picardía o le agasajaban con regalos. Pero al llegar su decimosexto cumpleaños...-_ Al cumplir los dieciseis comenzaron a proponerme citas algo más... privadas. Y por supuesto yo debía aceptarlas con una sonrisa- _Finnick recordaba con una nitidez soprendente su primera vez en el Capitolio. Había sido con una adolescente de su edad, virgen y adinerada que quería estrenarse como mujer con el apuesto Finnick Odair. Después de ella y casi sin darle tiempo a descansar, le tocó el turno a un hombre, alto, fuerte y con más experiencia que su predecesora. _"Ella es para que recuerdes que tienes libertad y protección dentro del Capitolio", _le había dicho el presidente al día siguiente, _"Y él para que no olvides que sigues estando en mi poder"_. _"¿Y si me niego?" _le había contestado Finnick con determinación. El presidente se había limitado a sonreírle y a la mañana siguiente los padres de Finnick sufrieron un terrible accidente marino y perdieron la vida. En aquel momento Mags pasó a convertirse en uno de sus grandes apoyos en la vida- _Llegué a acostarme con casi seis mujeres diferentes cada mes y a tener citas con una veintena de ellas, todas y cada una retransmitidas por televisión_- Finnick bajó un momento la mirada antes de seguir- _Pero yo no quería a ninguna de ellas- _suspiró permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa y volvió la vista a la cámara-_ La mujer de mi vida se llama Annie Cresta y nunca he llegado a querer a otra_- pero todos aquellos años había tenido que obligarse a guardar silencio para preservar la seguridad de su sirena. Al contarle que su amor debía permanecer en secreto, Annie había aceptado la noticia casi con normalidad, sin hacer preguntas ni poner pegas. Intuía que pasaba algo más de lo que él quería contarle pero nunca le presionaba ni intentaba saber más de la cuenta. Juntos se embarcaron en una historia de amor digna de una novela romántica; viéndose a escondidas, mandándose mensajes y dándose besos contados a la luz de la luna. Eso les había durado dos años- _Que el nombre de Annie saliera elegido en la Cosecha no fue una casualidad. Sabía perfectamente que el presidente quería acabar con ella de la manera mas pública posible y los Juegos eran una excusa perfecta. Pero lo que el presidente ignoraba es que Annie sabía nadar_- sí, Annie había conseguido volver a casa con él, aunque nunca fue la misma de antes- _Y con su vuelta mis citas en el Capitolio fueron en aumento. Para hacerse a sí mismos sentir mejor, la gente me daba dinero o joyas, pero yo encontré un modo de pago mucho más valioso: secretos_- _"muchas veces tiene más valor el contenido de una carta que una bolsa llena de dinero". _¿Había sido Mags la que había dicho eso años atrás?-_ Y aquí es donde querrá permanecer sintonizado, Presidente Snow, porque muchos son acerca de usted. Pero comencemos con algunos de los otros_- lentamente Finnick comenzó a desvelar los secretos más oscuros de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Algunas eran historias de incesto entre hermanos, otras planes de venganza y traición o relatos de extraños apetitos sexuales pero todas ellas eran ciertas. Finnick había sido el niño bonito del Capitolio durante mucho tiempo, un juguete roto que pasaba de mano en mano sin importarle a nadie su procedencia o su futuro. ¿Y quién no le contaba secretos a sus juguetes? ¿Qué podía hacer él con esas historias? Nadie le creería si las contaba. Y allí estaba la gracia, en la ingenuidad. Haciéndose pasar por un jojven inofensivo y seductor, Finnick consiguió hacerse con información de toda clase a cambio de una noche de fingido placer y ahora toda esa información llegaría al Capitolio provocando el caos entre la sociedad. Aún así, sólo existía un secreto que merecía de verdad la pena- _Y ahora es el turno de nuestro buen presidente Coriolanus Snow. Un hombre tan joven cuando subió al poder... Y tan listo como para mantenerlo... ¿Cómo, uno podría preguntarse, lo hizo? Una palabra. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitáis saber_- Finnick guardó silencio unos segundos disfrutando de la sensación de poder y venganza que le invadía mientras hablaba- _Veneno_- muertes inexplicables de adversarios de Snow, extraños accidentes ocurridos a aliados que tenían el potencial suficiente para sustituirle, personas cayendo muertas en banquetes sin explicación aparente... Todos aquellos sucesos estaban lejos de ser meras coincidencias-_ Por supuesto el veneno es algo muy sutil y a la vez muy fácil de descubrir. Por eso el presidente bebía de la misma copa que su víctima, para disipar cualquier rastro de acusación que pudiera realizarse contra él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer después era beber el antídoto, aunque los antídotos no siempre funcionan. Por eso siempre lleva rosas perfumadas en su chaqueta, para cubrir el olor de la sangre de las llagas en su boca que nunca curarán-_ Finnick sonrió con algo de cinismo a la cámara- _Le aconsejo que se enjuague con agua de mar, presidente. Dicen que es lo mejor para curar heridas_- Finnick suspiró y bajó la vista a sus dedos, totalmente rojos y doloridos por hacer nudos inconscientemente durante todo su relato. Por fin lo había soltado todo. Todos los secretos que había tenido que guardar por miedo a que alguien hiciera daño a Annie. Todas las historias y metiras que había tenido que soportar, siempre sonriendo y sin decir que no. Todo se había descubierto por fin. Alzó la vista y observó a cada uno de los integrantes del pequeño grupo del trece con atención: Haymitch tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, mezcla de remordimiento y empatía, Katniss parecía sorprendida aunque no tanto como Cressida, Plutarch y Fulvia y Boggs le miraba con un renovado interés. Finnick permaneció unos minutos más en silencio, esperando a que alguien dijera algo pero todos parecían demasiado estupefactos para hablar_- ¿Corten?_


	10. Chapter 10

Una superficie dura y lisa bajo su cuerpo. El sonido de un goteo constante. Y frío, mucho frío. Annie se acurrucó más contra la pared con la vista clavada en el suelo, tratando de bloquear todos los sonidos que había a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada de costado en el suelo en una de las numerosas celdas del Capitolio, donde había permanecido encerrada tanto tiempo que ni siquiera era capaz de diferenciar el día de la noche. Nadie había ido a visitarla desde que estaba allí, exceptuando a la persona que dejaba su comida dos veces al día. Ni siquiera le habían dicho cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer prisionera o qué había hecho para acabar allí. No, todo lo que había sabido desde el día en que recobró la consciencia era que estaba lejos de casa y de Finnick, sin otra compañía que la de sus pensamientos. Bueno, sus pensamientos y el televisor.

_¡Annie! ¡Annie!_

_Es sólo una grabación_, pensó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de rencor a la televisión, _no está pasando realmente. _En la pantalla, Finnick estaba encogido en el suelo, en una postura similar a la suya, pero tapándose los oídos con ambas manos. No dejaba de gritar su nombre una y otra vez, mientras cientos de charlajos emitían los gritos de terror de Annie. Gritos que ella nunca llegó a proferir. _No es real_, se repitió volviendo la vista al suelo, _Esto lo vi en casa. No está pasando ahora. _Y aún así allí seguía él; atormentado, encogido en el suelo y sin dejar de gritar su nombre. Una y otra vez, todos los días, a todas horas. Annie había intentado apagar el televisor para terminar con el sufrimiento de Finnick pero una firme cadena de plata la mantenía atada a una de las patas de su cama, con la longitud justa para permitirla levantarse pero no para llegar a tocar la pantalla. La cadena surgía de una de las patas del camastro hasta acabar en un aro metálico que la envolvía el tobillo, de manera que no había forma de romperla ni de alargarla de ninguna manera. Aún así, Annie tardó siete días en darse por vencida en su intento de escapar. No fue hasta que se encontró a sí misma tendida en el suelo, con el tobillo y las manos sangrando y totalmente afónica de tanto gritar, que no se dio cuenta de que no había forma de salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar. Lloró por sus heridas, por el aro del tobillo que parecía estrecharse cada día más, por sus dedos doloridos y temblorosos de tanto dar tirones a la cadena y por su garganta, que parecía estar en carne viva. Lloró por su situación, por el desconcierto de no saber dónde estaba, por el miedo de encontrarse sola en un sitio desconocido y por la impotencia de no saber qué hacía allí . Y lloró por Finnick. Por el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar por su culpa, por tener que revivirlo una y otra vez cada día y por la posibilidad de que él estuviera en un calabozo como el suyo en aquellos momentos. Lloró por no saber dónde estaba él realmente, porque echaba de menos su calor, su sonrisa y sus ojos y porque una parte de ella le decía que no le volvería a ver con vida nunca. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, temblando como una hoja, con las manos tapando sus oídos, intentando escapar del mundo que la rodeaba. Lloró hasta que no pudo más. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que veía en la pantalla del televisor era una simple grabación de las imágenes de Finnick en los Juegos, puesta en bucle pero una grabación a fin de cuentas. Aquello no estaba pasando realmente. _No merece la pena llorar por algo que no es real._ A partir de ese día fue adoptando de un modo casi sumiso la rutina del calabozo. Se levantaba, comía, se perdía entre sus pensamientos, jugueteaba con la cadena enredándola entre sus dedos, cenaba y se acostaba; todo ello sin dirigir una sola mirada al televisor, fingiendo no estar escuchando los gritos de Finnick. Al poco tiempo quien quiera que la mantuviera presa tomó medidas, no sólo acortando la longitud de la cadena sino repitiendo las imágenes de Finnick por la noche también; de manera que las pocas veces que Annie conseguía dormir, despertaba de golpe por los chillidos de los charlajos. De vez en cuando le daban una especie de descanso y quitaban el volumen de la televisión, sólo para permitirla escuchar las voces que llegaban desde una celda proxima a la suya. Era la voz de una mujer pero Annie no podía identificarla pues la mayor parte del tiempo aullaba de dolor acompañada de un zumbido, como una vibración eléctrica, o hablaba en un tono bajo y desafiante. Se sentía mal al pensarlo pero tenía que admitir que agradecía poder oír los gritos de aquella mujer porque eso le daba tiempo para descansar y recuperar fuerzas para afrontar de nuevo a Finnick sufriendo en su televisor. _Cuánto durará esto..._, pensó Annie jugueteando con la cadena. Quizás estaba condenada a pasar el resto de sus días allí. Quizás estaban esperando a que se muriera de pena y por eso no la dejaban salir. O quizás...

-_ ... Si un vencedor es considerado deseable, el presidente lo ofrece como una recompensa o permite que puedan comprarlo por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero..._- Annie se quedó petrificada con la cadena todavía entre los dedos. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿O verdaderamente había oído la voz de Finnick alta y clara? Miró con cautela a la pantalla esperando verle destrozado por sus gritos y efectivamente allí estaba, sólo que no era la imagen que había estado viendo todo aquel tiempo. Finnick estaba sentado en una especie de columna caída, con aspecto cansado pero aparentemente ileso. _Finnick_. Annie se incorporó y se acercó todo lo que pudo a la pantalla hasta acabar de rodillas frente a ella. _Finnick._ De modo que estaba vivo... ¿O era otra grabación para hacerla sufrir? No, algo le decía que no querían que viera lo que estaba viendo, lo que la hizo dar tirones a la cadena tratando de acercarse más- _Si te niegas, mata a alguien a quien amas. Entonces lo haces...- _la señal se cortó volviendo a las imágenes de los juegos y Annie parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué acababa de ver? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Reflexionó sobre las palabras que había oído tratando de buscarles un sentido pero lo único que pudo sacar en claro era que Finnick estaba a salvo y vivo. _Finnick_. Annie miró ansiosamente la pantalla esperando verle hablar una vez más hasta que la imagen cambió de nuevo- _Llegué a acostarme con casi seis mujeres diferentes cada mes y a tener citas con una veintena de ellas...- ¿qué?_ ¿Citas? ¿Acostarse con mujeres? ¿Qué mujeres? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Por primera vez en años Annie notó una puñalada de celos en el pecho. Ella era a quien Finnick quería, ella y sólo ella... ¿no? Al menos eso le había dicho, que la quería. ¿Y entonces? ¿Mentía en la retransmisión? ¿Le había mentido a ella? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Annie sintió un enorme deseo de golpear la pantalla con algo hasta romperla pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en el tobillo intentando llegar hasta ella- _Pero yo no quería a ninguna de ellas_- Finnick bajó la vista un segundo sonriendo antes de seguir- _La mujer de mi vida se llama Annie Cresta y nunca he llegado a querer a otra- _Annie notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba a medida que sus celos se desvanecían. _Finnick..._ La quería, lo había dicho. La quería sólo a ella. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos la pantalla, donde Finnick seguía hablando, sintiéndose como una estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a dudar de él? ¿Cómo se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza? Él, que siempre había permanecido a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos. Él, que la confortaba entre sus brazos cada vez que una pesadilla le robaba la calma. Él, a quien quería más que a nada en el mundo.

-_ Te echo de menos...- _susurró notando cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-_ Te echo mucho de menos...- _quería salir de allí. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, que Finnick la estrechara entre sus brazos y que los dos fueran a dar largos paseos por la playa como solían hacer por las tardes. Quería tenerle de vuelta. En su lugar, recibió una explosión. A lo lejos se escuchó un ruido, como de algo estallando por lo aires, que la hizo apartarse del televisor y escuchar atentamente. Había estado tan sumida en la voz de Finnick que no se había dado cuenta del ruido que se había formado en el exterior. Pasos, cristales rompiéndose, hombres llamándose a gritos. Y tiros. La señal de la televisión tembló y se apagó y toda la habitación vibró como consecuencia de una explosión producida en la celda contigua. Annie subió con rapidez a su cama y se apretó contra la pared con las piernas abrazadas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera pero fuera lo que fuera ella era la siguiente. Los pasos y los gritos se movieron hasta su puerta y alguien comenzó a golpearla violentamente. Annie apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y se tapó los oídos esperando lo peor. Una fuerte explosión hizo volar la puerta al interior de la habitación, haciendo caer la televisión y rompiéndola en mil pedazos pero Annie estaba demasiado asustada para alegrarse. En el umbral, una decena de hombres uniformados apuntaban al interior de la habitación con linternas y pistolas a partes iguales.

_- ¿Annie?_

_- ¡Annie!_

_- ¿Annie, estás ahí?_

_- ¡Annie!- _Annie parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la luz e instintivamente se apretó aún más contra la pared.

- _¡Parad ya, vais a asustarla!- _los hombres bajaron las luces y uno de ellos se acercó hacia la cama hablando con amabilidad- _Tranquila, Annie, no vamos a hacerte daño_- el hombre, un chico joven en realidad, se agachó frente a ella y extendió una mano mirándola a los ojos- _Me llamo Gale. Gale Hawthrone._

- _Annie Cresta_- susurró estrechándole débilmente la mano.

-_ Bien, Annie. Estamos aquí para salvarte_- Annie se mordió el labio y dirigió una mirada llena de inseguridad a los hombres del umbral- _Todos nosotros. Te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos con Finnick..._

- _¿Finnick?_

- _Sí, Finnick_- Gale sonrió con calidez-_ Está bien. Ahora mismo está en el distrito trece y vamos a llevarte con él._

- _No puedo...- _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez pero se obligó a sí misma a no llorar_- La cadena...- _Gale frunció el ceño y bajó la vista reparando en la cadena de plata que se enroscaba por el suelo. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de alambre y estuvo largo rato hurgando con él en la minúscula cerradura hasta que consiguió abrir el aro que atrapaba el tobillo de Annie. La joven hizo una mueca de dolor al verlo. La piel alrededor del tobillo estaba en carne viva allí donde antes había tenido la esposa. Había rastros de sangre seca y costra allí donde la herida había cicatrizado pero también sangre fresca, probablemente producida por su anterior forcejeo. Al verlo a la luz de las linternas, Annie tuvo que morderse el interior del labio para no empezar a gritar.

- _¿Puedes andar?- _con cuidado, Gale la ayudó a ponerse en pie y dar un par de pasos pero las piernas de Annie temblaban tanto que se cayó en cuanto empezó a caminar- _No pasa nada_- con un movimiento rápido, Gale la cogió en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Les hizo una seña con la cabeza al resto de hombres y juntos salieron corriendo de la celda hasta llegar a un largo pasillo. Allí cientos de personas, tanto Agentes de la Paz como hombres con el mismo uniforme que Gale, libraban una batalla a tiros los unos contra los otros. En medio del caos Annie distinguió al resto de lo que parecía ser el "escuadrón de rescate" unos metros más adelante. Uno de ellos portaba una mujer inconsciente en brazos, probablemente la misma que había oído gritar en la celda de al lado. Algo en ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar. _Espera..._

- _¿Esa es...?_

-_ Johanna Mason_- dijo Gale sin dejar de correr-_ Está inconsciente pero viva. Y más adelante está Peeta- _Johanna y Peeta. Habían estado compartiendo la misma prisión todo aquel tiempo y ni siquiera había sabido... _Un momento..._

- _¿Qué día es?- _preguntó alarmada.

- _Principios de septiembre_- septiembre... Annie intentó llevar la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí pero no podía concentrarse con todos aquellos tiros a su alrededor. De repente, Gale hizo una mueca de dolor y se tambaleó, a punto de tirarla al suelo.

_- ¿Estás bien?_

-_ Sí...- _por el tono de su voz, Gale parecía estar muy lejos de estar bien pero aún así resopló y acomodó a Annie de nuevo en sus brazos- _Sí, estoy bien... Ya queda poco_- eso era cierto. Un giro a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, un salto para bajar unos escalones y Annie se encontró respirando aire puro bajo un cielo estrellado. _Por fin_. Annie contuvo el aliento notando cómo su pulso se aceleraba por la emoción. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que había olvidado lo bonito que era el cielo nocturno. Caminando a duras penas, Gale la llevó al interior de un aerodeslizador y la tumbó en una camilla, donde un par de médicos examinaron con rapidez su tobillo.

- _Esto aguantará hasta el distrito trece_- dijo uno de ellos envolviéndolo con una venda- _¿Duele?- _Annie asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y el médico le inyectó algo en el brazo que hizo que todo su mundo se volviera borroso- _Va a ser un viaje corto_- dijo con una voz cada vez más distante- _pero será mejor que descanses un rato._


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E _Los nudos se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi sin dar tiempo a pasar de una letra a otra. Finnick estaba tumbado en el cuarto de los colibríes de Defensa Especial, acompañado por una Katniss algo más tranquila que él. O al menos eso aparentaba._ A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E _Los dos se habían dirigido a Defensa Especial para intentar ser los primeros en saber algo del rescate pero pasaban las horas y las noticias no llegaban. _¿Qué importa esperar un poco más?, _se decía a cada minuto,_ Hoy sabré si Annie vuelve conmigo_. Viva o muerta, en unas horas saldría de dudas. Quería creer con todo su corazón que Annie seguía viva, que pronto se reencontraría con ella y podría abrazarla, besarla, sentir de nuevo su aroma... Pero si estaba muerta...

- _¿Amaste a Annie en seguida, Finnick?- _dijo Katniss perfeccionando un nudo que estaba haciendo.

- _No- _habría sido muy bonito de contar después de lo que habían pasado pero la historia de Finnick y Annie no fue amor a primera vista. De echo, antes de que Finnick fuera a los Juegos no habían hablado mucho. Un par de palabras en la escuela, un intercambio de saludos cuando se veían por la calle... Lo normal entre dos vecinos de distrito. A Finnick le caía bien Annie aunque caer bien a la gente parecía ser algo normal en su naturaleza. A medida que el tiempo pasaba iban conectando más y más, quizás no hasta el punto de ser amigos pero sí de ser algo más que conocidos. Ella le enseñó a hacer nudos y él la enseñó a pescar con tridente. Bien mirado puede que sí llegasen a ser amigos a fin de cuentas. El día en que Finnick tuvo que marchar a los Juegos, Annie fue a despedirle al Edificio de Justicia. Fue una visita breve, lo suficiente para darle un abrazo y desearle suerte pero ese momento le acompañó durante toda su trayectoria. A su regreso, Annie volvió a abrazarle y le acompañó a la playa como si nada de los Juegos hubiera pasado en realidad. Ahí fue cuando él empezó a sentir algo por ella. Al principio trató de apartarse de ella para que no se viera envuelta en toda la historia con el Capitolio que comenzaba a nacer en torno a él pero le fue imposible. Una noche, durante una de aquellas estúpidas fiestas del distrito para conmemorar la victoria de uno de sus ganadores, Finnick y Annie se escaparon entre la multitud y fueron corriendo a la playa entre risas y carreras. Estaba preciosa aquella noche, con un sencillo vestido verde mar a juego con sus ojos y una flor blanca adornando su cabello castaño. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la carrera y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial bajo la luna. Simplemente preciosa. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos acabaron besándose tras unas rocas, lejos de miradas curiosas y bajo el abrigo de las estrellas y el mar. Y en ese beso fue cuando Finnick se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido porque, por muchas mujeres que llegara a conocer, ninguna podría sustituír a su sirena- _Annie fue creciendo dentro de mi_- verdaderamente había tenido mucha suerte al conocerla... ¿Y si la perdía? ¿Y si después de toda esa espera no volvía a verla jamás? _A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E A.N.N.I.E _ Maldita sea, ¿qué pasaría con su vida entonces?

...

El ala del hospital del distrito trece era un auténtico caos. Cientos de personas, médicos y enfermeras en su mayoría, se movían de un sitio a otro gritando órdenes y trasladando heridos y material de cura. Annie permanecía de pie en un rincón apartado, sin nada más que una simple sábana para taparse. La herida del tobillo aún dolía pero estaba mejor y era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de modo que no entraba dentro del grupo de enfermos. Aún así, su estado de "mentalmente desorientada", como indicaba la pulsera que le habían puesto nada más entrar, la obligaba a permanecer en el ala del hospital hasta que alguien se hiciera cargo de ella. De modo que allí estaba, en medio de ningún sitio, viendo a la gente correr de un lado a otro y con la extraña sensación de estar totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente. No veía ni una sola cara conocida entre la multitud y el hecho de estar desnuda bajo la sábana no hacía más que incrementar su sensación de incomodidad. Gale, el chico que la había sacado de la celda, se encontraba a unos metros de ella, pálido y sudoroso y desnudo de cintura para arriba mientras un médico trataba de sacar con unas pinzas la bala que había recibido horas antes durante el tiroteo en el Capitolio. En el otro extremo de la habitación, un par de enfermeras empujaban una camilla donde Johanna yacía aún sin conocimiento, con las heridas que había sufrido ahora visibles a la luz de las bombillas. Y más allá... _Finnick_. Su sola visión dejó a Annie sin respiración. _Finnick_. Parecía terriblemente cansado y paseaba la mirada entre la multitud buscando algo o a alguien. Finnick. Era él. Estaba vivo. A salvo. Vivo.

-_ ¡Finnick!- _Annie se precipitó hacia delante y se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, sujetando a duras penas la sábana- _¡Finnick!_

- _Annie... ¡Annie!- _Finnick tardó un momento en distinguirla entre la multitud pero una vez puso sus ojos en ella echó a correr en su dirección apartando a empujones a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino- _¡Annie! ¡Annie!_

-_ ¡Finnick!- _Annie tropezó una y otra vez con su sábana sin apartar los ojos de él. Ambos se lanzaron en una carrera desesperada por llegar el uno a los brazos del otro. Tropezaban y chocaban contra personas y camillas una y otra vez pero nada les importaba. En aquel momento parecía no haber nadie más en la habitación o en el mundo. Sólo ellos, avanzando entre una marea de gente, llamándose a gritos el uno al otro sin importarles nada ni nadie más. _Finnick. Annie._

_- ¡Finnick!_

_- ¡Annie!_

_- ¡Finnick!- _Annie alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Finnick mientras éste abrazaba su cintura. El choque les hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio y chocar contra una pared pero nada les hizo romper el abrazo- _Estás vivo...- _sollozó Annie enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de Finnick- _Sabía que estabas vivo. Lo sabía._

-_ Annie...- _Finnick la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a echar a volar de un momento a otro- _Annie, estás viva...- _su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su calor... Todo en él permanecía exactamente igual a como recordaba, quizás incluso en mayor medida. Su voz, temblorosa por las lágrimas contenidas pero profunda y tranquilizadora, su cuerpo, fuerte y musculoso, modelado por años de ejercicio marítimo y pesca, y sus ojos... Annie se sintió desvanecer y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre los bíceps de Finnick para no caerse, rompiendo momentáneamente el abrazo- _Estás viva..._

- _Finnick...- _Finnick le acarició suavemente la mejilla y Annie sonrió. Ambos se quedaron durante un segundo sin saber qué decir. Eran tantas las emociones que sentían, tanto sufrimiento, tanta espera, tanto amor que por fin había dado sus frutos... Pero todo lo que pudieron hacer fue mirarse fijamente, ella perdida en los iris de él y él perdido en los iris de ella, tratando de decirse con la mirada lo que no acertaban a decir en voz alta; que se querían. Que se amaban. Que no importaba lo lejos que estuvieran o los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaran porque nada iba a cambiar lo que había entre ellos. Nada. Nunca. _Annie. Finnick. _De pronto todo pasó muy deprisa. Finnick se agachó, Annie se puso de puntillas y juntos fundieron sus labios en un largo y profundo beso, no como los que se habían dado en secreto en el distrito cuatro ni como el último que se dieron antes de que Finnick partiera a los Juegos. Un beso real, sin ataduras, sin temores, sin inseguridades. Un beso puro y lleno de amor, de cariño sincero, que les hizo vibrar y les llenó de sueños y esperanzas. Todos sus miedos habían desaparecido, toda la espera había terminado. Estaban juntos, a salvo, lejos de todo mal. Solo ellos, nadie más. Él y ella. Ella y él. Finnick y Annie. Juntos. Para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

A las seis de la tarde, como cada día, el distrito trece se encontraba sumido en la calma inquebrantable que acompañaba al tiempo destinado a la reflexión. Annie se encontraba sentada contra la pared encima de la cama de su nueva habitación, con las piernas abrazadas y la mirada perdida mientras vagaba entre sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Al principio no había entendido muy bien de qué trataba todo aquel tema de la "reflexión". Es decir, sí entendía el resto del horario, como "desayuno", "hora de dormir" o, al menos en su caso, "terapia" pero no comprendía por qué la gente necesitaba un tiempo concreto para reflexionar y menos aún sobre qué necesitaban reflexionar. Pronto descubrió que a ella misma no le vendría mal un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Guardaba demasiadas cosas en su mente, muchas de ellas demasiado pesadas para dejarlas simplemente en un rincón. Aquel día en concreto había pedido ver completo el vídeo que había visto antes de su rescate en el Capitolio para intentar aclarar algunas de sus ideas y, tras varios intentos, había conseguido que se lo pusieran durante su terapia diaria en compañía de su doctor. Las ideas principales, como que el presidente Snow había estado vendiendo el cuerpo de Finnick a gente del Capitolio y que por eso se habían visto obligados a separarse más de una vez, eran claras (quizás algo difíciles de comprender pero claras). Eran los detalles secundarios los que la preocupaban. _Cientos de mujeres..., _pensó apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas, _Todas las que pudiera desear... y sin embargo... _Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta y Annie soltó un "adelante" sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- _Annie_- saludó Finnick entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- _Finnick_- respondió Annie sonriendo brevemente cuando éste le besó la frente.

- _¿Cómo estás?_

- _Bien...- _Annie bajó la vista y comenzó a trazar dibujos con los dedos sobre la sábana-_ Pensaba..._

- _¿Pensabas?- _Finnick sonrió y se sentó junto a ella rodeándola con un brazo- _¿En qué pensabas?_

- _En cosas...- _Annie movió las piernas hacia un lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- _En cosas...- _Finnick le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y la estrechó aún más contra él- _¿Y esas cosas se pueden saber?_

-_ He visto el vídeo_- Annie alzó la vista y miró a Finnick a los ojos-_ El que usasteis como distracción contra el Capitolio durante el rescate. Donde tú...- _Annie dejó la frase en el aire, sin saber muy bien cómo terminarla.

-_ Lo has visto...- _Annie asintió bajando la vista y ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio hasta que Finnick suspiró-_ Y... ¿hay algo que no entiendas o que quieras...discutir?_

-_ En realidad no_- Annie alzó la vista de nuevo y descubrió a Finnick mirándola con atención- _Es decir, creo que entiendo por qué te viste obligado a... venderte y todo eso_- sonrió acariciándole suavemente la mejilla- _Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Es sólo que...- _Annie dejó caer la mano y Finnick se la cogió casi al instante.

_- ¿Sólo que...?_

-_ Que me preguntaba... teniendo a todas esas chicas guapas y... cuerdas... por qué me..._

- _¿Por qué te elegí a ti?-_ Finnick sonrió con afecto- _Annie, tú eres la única persona a la que de verdad he llegado a querer._

- _Eso no responde a mi pregunta._

- _Esta bien_- Finnick se recostó haciendo que Annie apoyara la cabeza en su pecho- _Dime una cosa: de todas esas chicas, ¿alguna que me quiso por algo más que mi físico o mi fama?_- Annie negó con la cabeza; tal como lo había descrito, ninguna de ellas se había preocupado por él más que por su apariencia o su fortuna- _¿Y hubo alguna que estuviera a mi lado para apoyarme, no sólo después de los Juegos sino antes incluso de ellos?- _tampoco- _¿Y alguna tuvo aunque fuera un mínimo interés de llegar a conocerme realmente?- _Annie negó una vez más y Finnick la alzó suavemente la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos- _No. Pero tú sí. Tú fuíste la única que vio al hombre que hay en mí, al margen de los Juegos. Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando el resto del mundo parecía darme la espalda. Tú haces que me olvide de todos mis males con tan sólo una sonrisa. Me aportas cordura y me haces recordar que aún quedan cosas buenas en esta vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que me quieres, no por lo que finjo ser sino por lo que soy. Y todas las veces que tenía que verme con mujeres en el Capitolio me iba tranquilo porque sabía que al volver te encontraría esperándome en casa. Annie, si estoy contigo es porque es contigo con quien quiero estar, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; porque te quiero. Eres..._- Finnick se quedó un momento sin palabras perdiéndose en los ojos verde mar de Annie- _Eres el faro que me ilumina en las noches de tormenta_- Annie permaneció en silencio abrumada por las palabras de Finnick. Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse por momentos y estaba segura de que sus mejillas ardían. Lo que había dicho era tan hermoso, tan sincero... Jamás le había oído hablar así. Abrió la boca para responderle algo pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse- _No me imagino la vida sin ti. Y por eso...- _Finnick se apartó de ella, bajó de la cama y se puso de rodillas-_ ... me preguntaba si...- _hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algo pequeño y brillante que puso en la mano de Annie- _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- _Annie bajó la vista hacia su mano y contuvo el aliento. Era un anillo, pequeño, dorado y brillante, sin ningún diamante o adorno especial pero precioso. El anillo más bonito que había visto en su vida- _No es mucho pero_- Finnick sonrió con nerviosismo- _no hay muchos anillos de compromiso en el distrito trece_- Annie alzó la vista y miró a Finnick incapaz de hablar. ¿Casarse? ¿Con él? ¿Con Finnick, su Finnick? _¡Sí!_, pensó notando cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, _¡Sí!- ¿Te casarás conmigo, Annie?- _repitió Finnick tomando las manos de Annie entre las suyas.

- _Sí_- susurró Annie notando cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-_ ¿Sí?_

- _¡Sí!- _Annie se lanzó hacia Finnick rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-_ ¡Sí, sí, sí!_

- _¡Wow!- _Finnick perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas con Annie encima suya- _¿En serio?- _Annie tomó el rostro de Finnick entre sus manos y le besó largamente en los labios.

-_En serio_- dijo sonriéndole- _Sí, me casaré contigo_- Finnick tardó un momento en procesar las palabras de Annie, con una pequeñ sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios_- ¿Finnick?_

-_ ¡Sí!- _Finnick abrazó a Annie y ambos rodaron por el suelo entre risas y besos hasta que Finnick acabó encima de Annie- _Vamos a decírselo a todos. Ahora._

_- ¿Ahora?_

- _Ahora_- Finnick la ayudó a levantarse y ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación cogidos de la mano- _Quiero que todos se enteren._

- _Vamos a interrumpir su período de reflexión._

_- ¡Me da igual!- _gritó golpeando cada puerta de habitación que veía-_ ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Nos casamos!- _la gente fue saliendo de sus compartimentos para ver quién armaba tanto jaleo. Algunos de ellos no estaban acostumbrados a aquella explosión de alegría y se limitaban a sonreírles con cariño pero la mayoría rompió a aplaudir al verles pasar a toda velocidad.

- _¡Estás loco!- _dijo Annie riendo intentando seguir el paso de carrera de su futuro esposo.

- _Por tí_- susurró Finnick robándola un último beso antes de seguir con su carrera-_ Estoy loco por tí._


	13. Chapter 13

- _Sigo pensando que es mejor el vestido color crema_- dijo Octavia dejando una pila de trajes sobre la cama- _Es el que mejor le sienta._

- _El color crema es de la temporada pasada_- replicó Flavius surgiendo del interior de un armario con dos pares de zapatos en cada mano- _Lavanda. Lavanda es la mejor elección._

- _Azul coral_- sentenció Venia portando otros cinco pares de zapatos-_ ¿Alguien ha olvidado que los novios pertenecen al distrito cuatro? ¡Necesitamos mar!- _Annie se sonrió viéndoles discutir por vestidos, colores y zapatos. Aquella mañana había viajado en compañía de Katniss y su equipo de preparación al distrito doce para elegir el traje que llevaría el día de su boda, aunque hasta ahora no había podido decidir mucho. Tras la conmoción inicial de ver la ropa que Cinna había diseñado, el equipo se había puesto manos a la obra sin un minuto que perder. Entre los tres la habían hecho subir a un taburete situado frente a un espejo, quitarse la ropa y probarse una decena vestidos distintos con sus correspondientes zapatos y accesorios. Sólo la permitían taparse con una fina bata de seda blanca cuando tenían que discutir sobre algo o encontraban nuevos vestidos en el armario, lo que parecía ser cada cinco minutos. _Esto es eterno_, pensó Annie poniéndose de nuevo la bata, _Aunque supongo que merece la pena_. Sí, merecía la pena. Allí, en medio de aquel torbellino de encajes, sedas y lazos, se encontraba el vestido con el que caminaría al altar acompañada de Finnick. _Finnick_. Él no había tenido tantos problemas a la hora de elegir traje porque Venia había accedido a arreglar un esmoquin de estilo tradicional de Peeta. Era la novia la que debía resplandecer el día de la boda.

- _¿Cómo vas?_- dijo Katniss ayudándola a bajar del taburete y tendiéndola un vaso con agua_- Lo siento, a veces pueden ser algo molestos._

- _No pasa nada_- Annie sonrió y bebió un sorbo de agua- _Supongo que es normal. La emoción por la boda y todo eso._

- _Supongo...- _ambas se acercaron a la cama y pasaron la vista por todos los vestidos que la cubrían. Decenas. Cientos de ellos. Con mangas, sin mangas, con tirantes, sin tirantes, cortos, largos, blancos, rosas, azules, lilas, con más o menos volumen... Todos eran diferentes entre sí y cada uno tenía una cualidad especial que le hacía único.

-_ No sé cómo me voy a decidir_- suspiró Annie dejando el vaso a un lado y acariciando con los dedos la tela de un traje color crema- _¿Cuál elegirías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?_

-_ No creo que yo sea la más indicada para eso- _dijo Katniss con una sonrisa nerviosa- _Elige el que más te guste. El que te evoque algo especial_- Annie asintió distraídamente mientras buscaba. _Algo especial_. ¿Como qué? Aquellos vestidos despertaban en ella admiración y curiosidad porque verdaderamente eran preciosos pero no había ninguno que... _Espera_. Annie dejó a un lado el vestido color lavanda que había cogido y sacó de entre dos trajes un vestido de seda, con tirantes finos y de un color verde mar similar al de sus ojos. Su mente voló años atrás a la ceremonia de conmemoración de la victoria de los ganadores del distrito cuatro, cuando aún no estaba dañada psicológicamente por culpa de los Juegos. La música sonando. La gente bailando y divirtiéndose. Finnick y ella corriendo hacia la playa entre risas. Su primer beso.

-_ Este_- dijo acariciando la tela de la falda del vestido- _Quiero este._

- _Es bonito_- dijo Katniss mirándola con curiosidad, como si tratara de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

- _¿Verde?_- preguntó Flavius ladeando la cabeza- _¿Seguro que quieres ir de verde en el día más importante de tu...?_

-_ Quiero este_- repitió Annie quitándose la bata y subiéndose al taburete. Octavia y Venia la ayudaron a ponerse el vestido y le dieron unos últimos retoques antes de dejarla ver su reflejo. La falda era muy ligera, casi vaporosa, y caía con gracia hasta sus tobillos. Los tirantes eran tan finos que casi parecían invisibles y todo el conjunto hacía resaltar su figura de una forma sencilla y hermosa a la vez. Como su anillo. Como su primer beso.

- _Estás preciosa_- exclamó Venia con la boca abierta.

- _Una maravilla. Perfecta. Parece hecho a tu medida_- comentó Flavius arreglando la parte de atrás. Octavia abrió la boca para unirse a los demás pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sollozar y acariciar el vestido con los dedos.

- _Creo que lo hemos encontrado_- dijo Katniss sonriéndola en el espejo. Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a dar vueltas levantando un mar de olas de tela que provocaron los aplausos del equipo de preparación. Sí, aquel era su vestido.

...

Todo había sido preparado con mucho detalle para la ocasión. El comedor había sido decorado con hojas de otoño recogidas del exterior y las sillas donde se sentaban los invitados se habían colocado de tal manera que formaban un amplio pasillo por el que caminaban los novios. Frente al atril que serviría de altar se había colocado una red de pesca sobre la cual ambos jurarían sus votos, como era tradición en el distrito cuatro. La música estaba compuesta por un coro de niños de diferentes edades acompañados de un violinista y sonaba baja y suave, casi celestial. Y Annie... _Oh, Annie_. Annie avanzaba cogida del brazo de Finnick, con el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda y un vestido color verde mar que la llegaba hasta los tobillos. _"Como el que llevé la noche de nuestro primer beso"_, le había dicho emocionada al reunirse con él a la entrada del comedor, _"¿Te gusta?"_. Finnick le había respondido con un beso y juntos habían emprendido la marcha nupcial bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados.

-_ Queridos amigos_- dijo el hombre que dirigiría la ceremonia cuando ambos se situaron frente al altar- _Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a Annie y a Finnick en matrimonio_- el hombre empezó un largo discurso sobre las bodas y la importancia de querer y ser querido y Finnick aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Sentada en primera fila, Johanna le lanzó una mirada llena de aburrimiento, dando a entender que se le ocurrían mil ideas mejores que estar allí escuchando una charla como aquella. A su lado Haymitch se removía inquieto en su asiento, quizás luchando entre la alegría que sentía por ellos y el recuerdo que todo aquello le traía de su antigua novia. Dos filas más atrás Katniss seguía la ceremonia en compañía de su hermana y su madre, las dos últimas sin dejar de sonreír y enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Annie también parecía a punto de llorar de alegría. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Finnick y sus mejillas se encendieron, haciéndole sonreír. _¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?_, pensó reprimiendo las ganas de besarla delante de todas aquellas personas, _¿Sabes realmente lo importante que eres para mi?_-_ Y ahora, como es tradición, los novios mojarán sus labios con agua salada como símbolo de un amor que nunca se agotará-_ el coro de niños comenzó a cantar la antigua canción sobre el joven enamorado del mar mientras dos niñas se acercaban a ellos portando dos cuencos llenos de agua y dos trozos de tela. Finnick sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía hacer aquel ritual. Era una tradición antiquísima, reservada para bodas y aniversarios, que consistía sencillamente en humedecer los labios de la persona amada con agua de mar. Así, a la hora del beso el agua salada daría a la pareja ganas de querer continuarlo durante años y años y su amor perduraría hasta la extinción del océano. _No necesito agua de mar para querer besar a Annie_, pensó Finnick sumergiendo su trozo de tela en el cuenco. Una vez empapada, Finnick sacó la tela y se giró hacia Annie, que le esperaba con su trozo listo y los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. Finnick se acercó más a ella y comenzó a dar ligeros toques con la tela sobre sus labios, limpiando el pintalabios rosa que llevaba y sustituyéndolo por un suave brillo translúcido. A su vez, Annie se puso de puntillas y comenzó a humedecer sus labios transportando a Finnick a los días de mar y playa que había pasado en su distrito. Cuando terminaron, ambos dejaron las telas a un lado y se cogieron las manos mirándose a los ojos.

- _Finnick, ¿quieres a Annie como esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas, y ser su ancla frente a las adversidades hasta que la muerte os separe?_

- _Sí, quiero._

- _Annie, ¿quieres a Finnick como esposo y prometes amarle y respetarle en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las penas, y ser su ancla frente a las adversidades hasta que la muerte os separe?_- hubo un momento de silencio en el que Annie miró a Finnick a los ojos incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Era tal el sufrimiento que habían pasado, tantos los obstáculos que habían tenido que superar... Y allí estaban, a punto de sellar oficialmente su unión, una unión que no podria ser destruída por nada ni nadie. De pie frente al altar, delante de todas aquellas personas y con el sabor del mar en los labios, todas las emociones que había sentido la golpearon a la vez: la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando Finnick partió a los Juegos, la emoción al reencontrarse con él dos meses después, la soledad de su celda del Capitolio, la dicha de su proposición de matrimonio. Y lo que era más importante: la certeza de saber que, pasara lo que pasase, Finnick y ella se amarían para siempre. _Hasta que la muerte nos separe. _Finnick sonrió cálidamente y apretó suavemente sus manos.

- _¿Quieres?- _susurró en un tono tan bajo que sólo pudieron oírlo ellos dos.

-_ Sí_- respondió Annie en el mismo tono antes de aclararse la garganta-_ Sí, quiero_- en toda la sala se oyó el sonido de cientos de personas que suspiraban a la vez.

-_ Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer_- el hombre les sonrió alzando las manos-_ Podéis besaros_- no necesitaron una segunda petición. Con las manos firmemente entrelazadas, Finnick y Annie se fundieron en un largo beso mientras la gente rompía en aplausos y vítores. El agua salada cumplió su función de prolongación y les hizo acercarse de manera casi inconsciente, ignorando las exclamaciones y silbidos que surgían de la multitud. _Sabe a mar_, pensaron ambos entreabriendo los labios para permitir que sus lenguas se encontraran, _Sabe a casa._

- _¡Vais a quedaros sin aire!- _gritó Johanna entre un coro de risas sacando a la pareja de su ensimismamiento. Annie se sonrojó y se limpió el agua de los labios sonriendo y Finnick le robó un último beso antes de saludar a la multitud que empezaba a congregarse a su alrededor.

...

- _¿Entonces ya es oficial?- _dijo Johanna bailando con Finnick al ritmo de la música- _¿El soltero de oro del Capitolio ha encontrado el amor?_- Finnick sonrió e intercambió una mirada con Annie, que bailaba al otro lado de la sala con Gale.

- _Es lo que suelen significar las bodas_- contestó haciéndola girar- _Dos personas que se aman, que prometen quererse y ser fieles..._

-_ Mírate. Finnick Odair, el hombre que más mujeres ha tenido, prometiendo fidelidad a una sola mujer. ¿Cómo vas a soportar el cambio?_

- _¿Eso que oigo son celos, Johanna?_

-_ ¿Celos? ¿De Annie?_- Johanna sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más a él- _En absoluto; serás tú el que acabe arrastrándose buscando el placer de mis besos_- ambos rieron y terminaron abrazándose en medio de cientos de parejas bailando- _Me alegro mucho por los dos. En serio_- Johanna se separó de él y le acarició la mejilla- _Os lo merecéis._

- _Gracias_- Finnick besó su mano y la atrajo hacia él- _Y que sepas_- dijo en su voz más seductora- _que la puerta de mi habitación estará siempre abierta para tí... a cualquier hora- _Johanna volvió a reír y se encaminó hacia la zona de asientos que había al borde de la pista de baile diciendo algo parecido a "algunas personas nunca cambian".

Annie mantenía su propia conversación con Gale.

- _¿Cómo llevas la herida?_- preguntó procurando mantener un ritmo de baile lento.

- _Bastante bien_- contestó él haciéndola girar- _Ya está practicamente curada, aunque los médicos dicen que quedará cicatriz._

- _Lo siento...- _Gale se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto y ambos siguieron bailando en silencio durante un rato- _Gale yo... todavía no te he dado las gracias por lo del Capitolio. Por rescatarme._

- _No tiene importancia_- Gale sonrió y la hizo girar de nuevo- _Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por Finnick._

- _Y por Katniss_- puntualizó Annie. Gale la interrogó con la mirada- _Ya sabes, salvar a Peeta. Es importante para ella_- un destello de pena brilló en los ojos de Gale.

- _Sí... lo es..._

- _Por cierto, no le he visto desde que llegamos. ¿Está bien?_

- _Bueno, él..._

- _¡Annie, aquí estás!_- un sonriente Plutarch interrumpió a la pareja en medio del baile-_ Lo siento, Gale, ¿me dejas que te la robe un rato?_- Gale se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos-_ Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡mírate! ¡Estás radiante! El matrimonio te sienta muy bien_- Plutarch la besó caballerosamente en la mano- _Dime, ¿me permitirías el honor de concederme este baile?_- Annie buscó a Finnick entre la multitud. Era con él con quien quería bailar pero éste estaba ocupado bailando con la presidenta Coin.

- _Sí_- Annie sonrió y Plutarch comenzó a guiarla entre las parejas- _Sí, por qué no._

- _Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio, Finnick. Espero que Annie y tú seáis muy felices._

- _Muchas gracias, presidenta_- Finnick y Coin se movían al compás de la música aunque no se podía decir que estuviesen bailando. Los movimientos de la presidenta eran precisos y correctos pero les faltaba fluidez y musicalidad. _No debe haber muchos bailes por aquí_, pensó Finnick limitándose a llevarla por la pista. De hecho, era la primera vez que oía música de verdad en el distrito 13. No era de extrañar que todos los invitados se hubieran lanzado a bailar con el sonido de los primeros acordes.

- _Confío en que todo haya salido a vuestro gusto..._

- _Todo perfecto, gracias_- Finnick sonrió y ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio viendo a las distintas parejas bailar hasta que Coin carraspeó.

-_ Espero que no hayas olvidado la situación en la que nos encontramos._

- _¿Disculpe?_

- _Oh, no me malinterpretes. Eres libre de disfrutar de tu nueva vida de casado_- la presidenta dejó de bailar y le miró fijamente a los ojos- _pero no olvides que estamos en una guerra y tienes ciertas obligaciones._

- _¡Por el amor de Dios, Coin!_- Plutarch se acercó a ellos bailando con Annie y miró con reproche a la presidenta- _¡Acaban de casarse, déjales disfrutar!_- con un rápido movimiento Plutarch envió a Annie a los brazos de Finnick y se alejó charlando con Coin.

- _Ey_- dijo Annie rodeando el cuello de Finnick con las manos.

- _Ey_- Finnick apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de Annie y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una nueva canción, más lenta que las anteriores. Poco a poco las parejas a su alrededor fueron retirándose dejándoles la pista para ellos solos- _¿Está disfrutando la señora Odair de una buena noche?_

_- Sí, porque está en compañía del señor Odair-_ Finnick sonrió y la estrechó más entre sus brazos hasta que los dos acabaron fundidos en un abrazo musical, balanceandose suavemente sin querer romper aquel momento tan mágico.

- _Sigo pensando que esto no es real_- susurró Finnick apoyando su frente en la frente de Annie- _Tengo la sensación de que de un momento a otro despertaré y desaparecerás de mi lado._

-_ Shhhh..._- Annie se separó de él ligeramente y le miró fijamente a los ojos- _No me voy a ir a ninguna parte_- se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios a los de Finnick una vez más- _Nunca_- Finnick le devolvió el beso con un fervor que hizo que ambos dejaran de bailar y se entregaran por completo uno a los brazos del otro, continuando con aquel beso tiempo después de que terminara la canción. Fue el pequeño murmullo de excitación lo que les hizo separarse finalmente. Cuatro personas entraron en la sala portando un gigantesco pastel de bodas cuidadosamente decorado. Annie cogió a Finnick de la mano y prácticamente le arrastró hasta la mesa donde lo habían dejado para verlo mejor. Era una creación increíble, en tonos azul, verde y blanco que simulaban olas de mar y con pequeños peces y barcos recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Una verdadera obra maestra.

- _Oh, Finnick_- dijo Annie fascinada por la decoración de la tarta- _¿No te parece algo increíble?- _Sí, lo era. Quizás demasiado increíble. Finnick estudió la tarta poniendo especial atención a los pequeños detalles. La forma en que las olas parecían cubrir el pastel, los barcos de vela perfectamente modelados, los pequeños peces cuyas escamas y aletas podían distinguirse casi a la perfección... No había nadie entre los presentes que tuviera el talento suficiente para hacer algo como aquello. _¿Peeta?_ Finnick frunció el ceño y buscó a Katniss entre la multitud. La encontró saliendo de la sala acompañada por Haymitch, quien dirigió una última mirada al pastel antes de salir. Finnick estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos cuando una mano en su hombro le frenó.

- _Ha ido a ver a Peeta_- dijo Plutarch en tono despreocupado-_ No te preocupes por ella, estará bien. Además...- _pasó los ojos de él a Annie y sonrió con picardía- _hoy es vuestra gran noche. _


	14. Chapter 14

La boda había terminado. Poco a poco las gentes del distrito regresaban a sus habitaciones preparados para una larga noche de descanso. Los novios, ahora marido y mujer, se dirigían también al que sería su nuevo dormitorio a partir de aquella noche, aunque estaban lejos de sentirse cansados. _Ha sido una boda perfecta_, pensaba Annie acurrucándose contra el pecho de su esposo. Después de tomar el pastel y recibir una última ronda de felicitaciones, ambos habían abandonado el comedor y Finnick había insistido en llevarla en brazos hasta el que sería su nuevo dormitorio, a pesar de estar a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban.

- _¿Seguro que no estás cansado?_- volvió a preguntar alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

- _Seguro_- Finnick resopló y la acomodó mejor en sus brazos- _Esto no es nada, puedo llevarte sin esfuerzo. Además, ya queda poco._

- _Mentiroso_- Annie sonrió y se alzó unos centímetros para besar a Finnick en la barbilla. Continuaron avanzando en silencio el resto del camino hasta que por fin llegaron al compartimento que les había sido asignado. Su nueva habitación estaba compuesta por dos pequeños armaritos, una mesa con dos sillas y una cama, más grande que las camas individuales pero no tan grande para ser considerada "cama de matrimonio". La habitación no era mucho más grande que el resto de compartimentos pero era esa falta de espacio lo que le daba un toque acogedor, casi íntimo.

- _¿Te gusta?_- dijo Finnick dejando a Annie en el suelo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Annie dio una vuelta sobre sí misma juzgando la habitación.

- _Es algo gris_- contestó pasando la vista por las paredes. Al igual que casi todo lo que había en el distrito, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos grisáceos y no había ningún elemento decorativo que las diera algo de vida.

- _No te preocupes_- detrás de ella, Finnick le abrazó la cintura y le apartó el pelo hacia un lado- _Nosotros le daremos color_- lentamente y sin dejar de abrazarla, Finnick comenzó a recorrer con los labios el contorno de su cuello hasta su hombro, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel con besos suaves y dulces. Annie cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras su esposo se recreaba en un largo y profundo beso en la base de su cuello que la hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Sin darla apenas tiempo para respirar, Finnick bajó lentamente la cremallera de su vestido y deslizó los tirantes hacia abajo, recorriendo su piel desnuda con caricias que enviaron descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Annie. Finnick tomó a Annie de las manos y la giró lentamente hasta situarla frente a él, haciendo que el vestido cayera hacia el suelo. Con la misma lentitud que antes, guió las manos de Annie hasta su chaqueta y su camisa, ayudándola a desvestirle de cintura para arriba. Una vez ambas prendas alcanzaron el suelo, Finnick continuó guiando las manos de Annie por su anatomía hasta alcanzar la cremallera del pantalón, que la joven desabrochó con dedos temblorosos. Finnick se quitó los zapatos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos provocando que el pantalón se deslizara hasta sus tobillos y Annie se quedó sin aire. La vida de pesca en el distrito cuatro le había conferido a su esposo un cuerpo imponente, con fuertes músculos y piel bronceada y tersa. Finnick volvió a acariciar su cintura con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él besándola en la boca. Instintivamente, Annie alzó los brazos rodeándole el cuello y ambos se fundieron en un beso distinto a todos los que se habían dado. Era un beso cargado de cariño y amor sincero, sí, pero había algo más que lo hacía diferente: placer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban completamente solos y tenían total libertad para quererse sin que nada ni nadie les interrumpiera. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. Dominado por la pasión, Finnick cogió a Annie en brazos y avanzó dando traspies sin dejar de besarla hasta que los dos acabaron tumbados en la cama, él encima y ella debajo. Annie tragó saliva y tomó aire por la boca. Todo el peso de Finnick descansaba sobre ella, sin llegar a aplastarla pero haciendo que sus dos cuerpos se unieran como si fueran uno solo. Finnick abandonó sus labios para volver a besarla el cuello y Annie tuvo que cerrar los ojos invadida por una sensación de mareo. Finnick, sus manos, su cuerpo, su aroma, sus caricias... Todo aquello era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Demasiado intimidante, demasiado próximo. Abrumador. Cuando las manos de Finnick bajaron por su espalda buscando el cierre de su sujetador, Annie abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

- _¿Annie?_- la voz de Finnick sonaba distante, como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia - _¿Te encuentras bien?- _Finnick separó de ella dejándola respirar y la ayudó a recostarse contra la almohada. Annie abrió la boca para responderle pero de sus labios sólo salió una respiración jadeante buscando un ritmo normal, de modo que se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza- _Lo siento_- Finnick se acercó a uno de los armaritos, sirvió un vaso con agua y volvió junto a ella- _Lo siento mucho_- Annie bebió con avidez notando cómo la sangre latía contra sus sienes. Estaba sedienta y algo cansada por la velocidad a la que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. Mejor que nunca, de hecho- _Supongo que es demasiado pronto_- Finnick suspiró e hizo además de levantarse de nuevo pero Annie le retuvo.

- _No...- _dijo sentándose erguida con el vaso aún entre las manos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos-_ ... no...- _todo aquello había despertado en ella un deseo carnal, casi primitivo: el de unirse a Finnick en todos los sentidos posibles. Quería notarle junto a ella, sentir sus caricias, corresponder sus besos. Quería quererle-_ ... sigue... por favor_- Finnick frunció el ceño y la penetró con la mirada durante tanto tiempo que Annie acabó sonrojándose.

- _Está bien_- Finnick tomó el vaso de sus manos y lo dejó en el suelo-_ Iremos despacio_- con cuidado, Finnick volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos pero esta vez la colocó reclinada sobre la almohada, de modo que la joven no quedara tan aprisionada contra su cuerpo- _Mantén tus ojos en los míos todo el tiempo, ¿vale?- _Annie asintió una sola vez y Finnick volvió a la tarea de desabrocharla el sujetador. Esta vez sus movimientos fueron más lentos y pausados, recorriendo las caderas de Annie y subiendo por su espalda hasta desabrocharlo- _¿Bien?- _Annie soltó un suspiro de placer y Finnick deshizo el camino que habían trazado sus manos hasta tirar el sujetador al suelo. Se quedó unos instantes admirando el busto desnudo de su esposa y se inclinó sobre ella trazando un nuevo camino a base de besos desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Annie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a suspirar notando cómo algo ejercía presión entre sus piernas. Finnick deslizó los dedos por sus costados y empujó hacia abajo lo que quedaba de su ropa interior dejando a Annie completamente desnuda- _Ahora tú_- lentamente Finnick cogió las manos de Annie y volvió a guiarlas por su cuerpo, abdominales y caderas hasta posarlas en la goma de sus calzoncillos. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Annie tiró del elástico hacia abajo hasta que los calzoncillos de Finnick acabaron en el suelo junto a toda su ropa- _Vamos a probar una cosa_- Finnick bajo las manos por los muslos de Annie separándola las piernas-_ ¿Recuerdas el movimiento de las olas contra la playa? Hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás, ¿verdad?- _Annie asintió con espectación- _Tú serás la playa y yo seré las olas, ¿de acuerdo?_- Annie volvió a asentir y Finnick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella uniendo sus manos- _Hacia delante, hacia atrás. Hacia delante, hacia atrás_- lentamente Finnick fue moviendo las caderas emulando el movimiento de las mareas. Annie entreabrió los labios notando cómo se acentuaba la presión entre sus piernas y se dejó llevar sin dejar de mirar a Finnick a los ojos- _Hacia delante... hacia atrás... hacia delante... hacia atrás... hacia delante_- poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos fueron haciendose más irregulares y aceleradas a medida que ambos entraban en un estado de placer. Pronto Annie comenzó a corresponder al movimiento de caderas de Finnick, echándolas hacia atrás cuando él las acercaba y moviéndolas hacia adelante cuando este las alejaba. Hacia delante. Hacia atrás. Hacia delante. Hacia atrás. Ambos acabaron creando su propio mar, con el sonido de sus respiraciones de fondo y sus cuerpos formando la espuma y el salitre. Un mar calmado al principio pero que fue embraveciéndose a medida que ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión contenida. Pronto pasaron de ser un mar a ser un océano, una inmensa extensión de agua con olas que se levantaban y chocaban contra la playa de sus vientres y sus labios cubriéndoles de caricias y de besos. Un océano que les empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndoles rodar uno encima de otro provocando que las figuras de la playa y las olas se desdibujaran y se convirtieran en un único ser. Los dedos de Annie se enredaron el el cabello dorado de Finnick y todo su cuerpo se acercó más a él buscando su calor y sus abrazos. Finnick volvió a su tarea de cubrirla de besos, unos besos profundos y salvajes, casi violentos, que recorrieron su cuello y sus clavículas, bajaron entre sus pechos y descansaron en sus costados haciendo que Annie gritara de placer. Finnick comenzó a jadear con ambas manos apoyadas contra las caderas de su esposa. La velocidad de sus embestidas fue subiendo haciendo que su cuerpo comenzará a temblar- _Annie_- susurró entre jadeo y jadeo olvidándose del mundo que le rodeaba y los problemas que había en él- _Annie. _

- _Finnick_- contestó ella casi sin aliento pasando sus manos por sus abdominales- _Finnick- _a medida que las embestidas de Finnick aumentaban de velocidad, también lo hacía la presión que Annie notaba entre las piernas, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en un dolor agudo y prolongado. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar pequeños gritos ahogados. El dolor, lejos de remitir, aumentó y envió descargas eléctricas de placer a todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se vieron colapsados con todas las emociones que sentía, incapaces de procesar todas aquellas sensaciones. Sus manos siguieron trazando la anatomía de Finnick, subiendo por su cuello, bajando por sus brazos y terminando de nuevo en sus abdominales una vez y otra vez mientras el dolor que sentía iba acentuándose más y más provocando el mismo efecto que el agua del mar. Dolía, sí, pero no quería que parara. Nunca- _Finnick_- placer y dolor se mezclaron en su interior haciéndola arquear la espalda y estremeciendo todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar_- ¡Finnick!_


End file.
